


Like the Phoenix

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel finds their new life on Omega stifling and persuades Jack they can still fight the Goa'uld in this universe without having to resort to the Mirror.





	Like the Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Violence. AU character death.  
  
Thanks to my Beta, Gateroller!  


* * *

~/~ Sequel to my AU Mirror fanfiction series posted :  
18th June 2004 - SACRIFICE and 31st October 2004 - RESISTANCE

During a simple mission gone dreadfully wrong, Sam and Teal'c were killed when Jack was captured by the Goa'uld, Min. Only Daniel managed to escape. 

Much to Daniel's horror when he attempts to rescue him, a terribly injured Jack asks for his help to achieve the only escape possible from his terrible torture -- death. With equal love and agony in his heart Daniel does as he is asked before in a state of shock, he literally falls through a Quantum Mirror.

On meeting our Jack and Daniel he learns of the existence of the sarcophagus, a magical box which will restore life - and pain - to his beloved Jack. With the help of SG1 and SG2 Daniel rescues his revived Jack and though the Goa'uld and his First Prime are killed during the rescue, their way home through the Stargate is blocked because of the Jaffa army. 

Their only escape lies through the Quantum Mirror. At first they settle to a new life on a new world but guilt and concern about the fate of their world leads them to try and get home. Returning through the mirror they face danger until they manage to make friends with the Jaffa leader, Bra'tak and help start a Jaffa rebellion but they fail to return home, instead only finding yet one more version of themselves.

They have no other home now but Omega. ~/~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OMEGA

"You want to do what?" Jack asked stunned.

"Is it really so hard to believe that I want to fight the Goa'uld?" Daniel was exasperated, running his hands through his shoulder length hair, pushing it back behind his ears. Strange, he thought absently that it was now Jack who liked it long, who liked to run his fingers through it. "It still hurts that we don't know for sure what is happening back home," he went on. "We can tell ourselves that everything is fine, that the SGC is still fighting but we'll never know for sure."

"I know, Daniel but we aren't responsible for that. We can't hold ourselves accountable for something beyond our control."

"True but I ...I need to do something, anything to feel I am still contributing to the fight against them. You can't tell me it doesn't eat at you too."

"No, no, of course not but I thought we'd decided months ago that the risks of going through the mirror weren't worth it?" 

"I know that, Jack. We were only able to make a minor contribution in the limited time we had in other universes. Forty eight hours just wasn't enough, four trips through the damned thing proved that."

"Right, so what's changed? After that last time when we only escaped by the skin of our teeth I said I wouldn't risk taking you through...."

"Taking me through? Jack, our decisions were joint, you know that."

"Okay, okay, I know that but once on the other side I was the one in charge, that was what we agreed and each time it got harder, each choice I made was putting you in more danger. We didn't have to be there, Daniel. It's not like we're under orders any more, it was our choice and we chose not to risk going through the mirror again."

"Yes but I never said anything about going through the mirror, I just said I wanted to fight the Goa'uld."

Jack frowned, more confused than ever. "And how do you propose to do that then?"

"By going through the Gate, fight them in this universe," Daniel replied calmly.

Jack stared at his partner, not sure how he really felt. When they had finally settled on Omega over a year ago they had decided to really make it home, a place where they could be themselves, just two men in love who didn't have to pretend, didn't need to hide. Their whole world revolved around each other and it was good, damned good. 

Yet, as time passed he understood his partner's frustration with their bucolic lifestyle, good though it was in many ways. He could still remember their decision after returning from what they had mistakenly believed to be their own universe to make Omega their new home, realising how impossible it was to find their Earth. Their own universe was lost to them now as the odds of finding the correct spot on the mirror control was astronomical. The word made Jack think of Sam Carter, dead now these fifteen months, and Teal'c who had died trying to protect both her and Daniel from the attacking Jaffa. He dismissed that painful thought quickly. They had accepted that they could never go home but he could live with that as long as he had Daniel.

However, their new life was restricting for two men with their history. For four years they had fought the Goa'uld. During their last mission Jack had died, twice, damned near three times at the hands of the same Goa'uld who had killed the other half of his team. If it hadn't been for Daniel ...Jack knew that they would have broken him eventually between the torture and the sarcophagus. 

They hadn't even known about that foul machine until Daniel had stumbled into a different universe through a strange mirror and met their alternates. A distraught Daniel had confessed to his counterpart that he had killed Jack to free him from the horrendous torture only to be told that he would be revived and tortured again and again until he broke. He thanked whatever gods watched over them that Daniel had been able to convince their counterparts to help rescue him or he may have doomed his own world to Goa'uld invasion. 

When they finally realised they couldn't get back home, that Omega was their home now, they had accepted it, even embraced it for the freedom it gave them to be a couple. But, as time passed, each man admitted that from time to time he missed the excitement, god, even the danger of their previous life. Three more times they had gone through the mirror, looking for a place that might just by some miracle be home, not really expecting that it would be but hoping at least they could help someone else fight the Goa'uld. Each time had proved very dangerous and unsatisfying, as they never had enough time to make a sufficient difference. In the end, reluctantly they decided that the outcome wasn't worth the risk.

Now, staring at his lover, Jack wasn't surprised the subject had arisen again though he was surprised by the direction Daniel wanted to take this time, though, perhaps he shouldn't have been. There was no sign of an SGC in this universe, or at least there hadn't been a year ago, or else they probably couldn't have stayed but they did know that the Goa'uld were in evidence. He probably should have seen this coming.

"Okay, Daniel. You wouldn't have brought this up unless you’d thought it through and had a destination in mind, so spill."

"Abydos," Daniel said quietly. As he looked at his partner, Daniel saw just what he expected, shock and consternation. He knew why of course, no matter how Jack would deny it, he couldn't help the fear that Daniel would fall for the Sha're of this universe…no matter how Daniel denied it either. He understood the fear. He'd have felt it too if Jack were to see his Sara, god forbid what would happen if his Charlie was alive in this universe. Jack had never mentioned that possibility and Daniel had been too afraid to bring it up himself.

Jack stared at him for a minute or so before he said gently, "Danny, last time we went there you couldn't wait to leave. You couldn't bear to see Sha're, why do you think this time will be any different?"

Daniel sighed, stood up and walked to the door of their little split-log cabin staring out to the meadow beyond, edged with tall grasses leading into the forest. "I didn't really know what to expect last time and it wasn't until I was there that I realised just how different everything was. How different they were ...she was." He turned back to Jack and said softly, "How different I was. I know now, I've had a year to think about it." He shrugged. "She is a woman with the face and name of my dead wife but I know she is not my Sha're. The people there are different. As for what I want? To help free them if possible but you know as well as I do that we can't know what we can possibly do until we go there."

"The Goa'uld may not be there, he -- assuming it is Ra, which we don't know for sure -- he may not have been there for some time," Jack contemplated.

"No, they may be on their own as they were on Abydos when we first went there but they are no less slaves for that. Or maybe the Jaffa were left in charge."

"Crap! You don't mean to try and foment another rebellion? Jack asked tartly.

"Jack, we have no idea what we might be facing, I have no plans of any kind. This will be -- what do you call it? -- gathering Intel?"

~~

ABYDOS

A few hours later the quiet of the Gateroom in the huge pyramid was disturbed as the wormhole spilled out into the empty chamber. Jack, quickly followed by Daniel, walked out into the dusty atmosphere. He did a quick three hundred and sixty degree turn finding it as still and silent as he remembered. He felt sure that no one had been in this room since their last visit and probably for a long time before that.

Daniel looked around and couldn't help but remember his Abydos and was grateful that there were no scorch marks or chipped stone from staff weapons; nothing to remind him of that terrible day when his Sha're was taken. Nothing but his own memories and from those he had no escape. He suddenly felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and he reached up to place his hand over Jack's, silently thanking the older man for his understanding.

Jack released him and said with a shrug, "This is too much like dé-jà vu for my comfort."

Daniel smiled ruefully and shifting his pack more comfortably on his shoulders he headed towards the corridor leading to the outside. Even as Jack moved to join him the Gate began to spin again.

They looked at each other in shock and then back at the glyphs lighting up the big stone ring.

Daniel said, "Quickly, this way, I know a good place to hide and keep watch!"

They quickly ran down the murky corridor and out into the bright sunlight, having to shield their eyes from the suddenly increased light. As they emerged from the pyramid, before they reached the ramp leading down to the sand dunes, Daniel shot a hand out and grabbed Jack's arm, pulling the other man to the left around the plinth on which the pyramid was set. Jack followed Daniel as he ran around the side until he reached the sand as it had piled up against the side and back of the huge stone building. They clambered over the shifting sand and slid and clawed their way to one of the corners and edged carefully around it. Just there, almost hidden by the shadows created by the dunes rising behind the pyramid was a narrow slit in the stone, only about three feet high and maybe eighteen inches wide.

Jack moved to stand beside Daniel and peered into the opening before glancing at him with a grin.

"Perfect," he whispered as he looked back to see a clear view into the Gateroom below. "Wow!" he breathed.

"What?" Daniel said, struggling to peer past Jack and see into the chamber. He sucked in a breath at the sight that greeted him as an SG team spread out and searched the area. Even as he watched, Colonel Jack O'Neill turned back to the still open wormhole as yet another man came through. Dr. Daniel Jackson! 

~~

Watching Jackson almost fall as he arrived through the wormhole, Daniel supposed he should be surprised at this development but all he felt was familiarity as he remembered how freezing cold and disoriented he'd felt on his first trip through the Gate. However, he hadn't been helped up by a pair of strong hands grasping his biceps or sliding up to his shoulders, or looked at with such warmth by a pair of shining brown eyes. He glanced at Jack and saw he too was avidly watching the scene unfold before them.

"Damn but that's cold!" gasped Jackson, eyes on O'Neill who quickly released him.

An amused voice said, "Easy Daniel, easy. It'll pass in a moment. I'm already feeling better." Colonel O'Neill smiled warmly as he handed Jackson his helmet; like everyone else's it had come off as the archaeologist exited the wormhole.

Looking up at O'Neill, Jackson smiled. "We're really here ...or is that there?" the young man asked excitedly. Staring at the strange stone room surrounding them, he added, "Wherever we are, it isn't where we were," in a tone of awe.

O'Neill was also looking round but with an eye to threat assessment. He ordered his men to spread out and check out the environs of wherever they were and he turned to Major Kawalsky.

"This is ...oh god, this is exactly the same!" Jackson declared, turning in a slow circle his eyes greedily taking it all in, bringing the colonel's attention back to him immediately. 

There was no sign of the hesitancy Daniel himself had felt during that early mission when he'd found Jack to be so intimidating. Clearly these two men had a much better relationship than the onlookers had all those years ago.

"What?" O'Neill asked turning to face his team archaeologist.

"We've got to be inside a pyramid, Jack, this is..." he was already walking, heading for the sliver of light that suggested a way outside.

"Daniel, slow down. Let us scope it out first. You follow me, stay close." O'Neill ordered in a sharp voice but the expression on his face was indulgent.

Jackson sighed and reluctantly obeyed his eyes on O'Neill all the time.

Finally ready, the colonel led the way outside with Major Kawalsky and Captain Ferretti flanking him and Jackson slipped in behind him, the rear position taken by the lieutenants. 

~~

Pulling back from the narrow gap in the stone walls, Daniel turned to find Jack looking at him and he recognised the same surprise and confusion in his eyes as he felt.

The interaction between their counterparts was very different from their own during that first mission. Jack had barely tolerated Daniel then and certainly had no smile for him. Damn he'd had no smile for anyone then! He smiled now at his lover, brushing a hand over his cheek. Daniel put his hand over Jack's and pulled it to his mouth where he kissed it before releasing it to turn back and see what was happening inside.

After a short time they moved carefully back down the side of the pyramid to see what happened next. When it became obvious that the newly arrived Dr. Jackson was going to search the exterior of the pyramid they quickly made a beeline for the nearest dune. From there they could still observe but they wouldn't be close enough now to hear what was being said, which of course meant that they could talk quietly too without being overheard.

"So they finally opened the Gate," Jack said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, took them somewhat longer than it did us I guess." Daniel smiled, "Was I ever that excitable?"

"Was? You still are!"

"Harrumph! Don't suppose you mind though when I use that excitement on you?" Daniel said huskily.

"Can we talk about that later?" Jack bleated. He stared off into the distance for a moment and then he gave Daniel a rueful smile. "You know what this means don'tcha? Cascade failure and we're stuck with a damned forty-eight hour limit again," he added grumpily.

"It might mean more than that eventually," Daniel said thoughtfully. Jack frowned but Daniel quickly said, "We can discuss that later, we have to decide what to do now."

Jack stared at his lover knowing that he had a long talk coming in the not too distant future; he knew that faraway look in Daniel's eyes. However, he agreed this wasn't the time. "Look," Jack said getting back to the matter at hand, "if this mirrors our first mission in any way they are headed for a barrel load of trouble."

"So we talk to them, warn them."

"Oh yeah, can just see that. This is their first time through the Gate and you and I just amble right up there and say hi! Don't worry, you're not seeing things, or going crazy! They'll probably just shoot us on principle."

"Jack, I don't quite know how to say this but ...well he is not the man you were five years ago. He seems more relaxed..."

"Damn, he seems practically horizontal with his Dr. Jackson," Jack interrupted. "I didn't imagine that, did I? They were..."

"Smouldering," Daniel finished with a definite sigh.

"Damn, I think he knows already, makes me realise just how much I missed."

"No, Jack. Whatever this is, whatever is so different in this universe that makes this possible, these men are not us. I couldn't have been interested in the man you were during our first mission and you could hardly tolerate me. No, our time and experiences together are the reason we fell in love. I can only imagine their lives up to this point were vastly different. Who knows what the future might hold for any relationship."

"That man can't just have lost..." Jack's throat closed up, even after all these years he couldn't think of Charlie without pain. "No, he’s not me. None of this answers the problem, you want to talk to them and I say there is no way they are ready to see us."

"We wouldn't have been prepared back then either I guess but as we have agreed they are not us, maybe they are more open to such ideas. Even if they're not I have to warn Daniel."

"Of what?"

"Sha're."

~~

Cautiously they watched from the dune as Jackson searched the exterior of the pyramid under the watchful eye of O'Neill while his men made camp in front of the pyramid and checked out the area below the temple entrance. Slowly the pair made their way along one side of the huge building, the colonel watching as the archaeologist worked. By the time they reached to almost the rear of the structure where the sand piled high against the side and rear of the pyramid, it was clear to Daniel that Jackson was becoming frustrated.

"Nothing huh?" O'Neill finally commented.

Jackson started at the sound of the colonel's voice and gave a slight smile, "Not a damned thing which is not only frustrating it's something of a problem. If I can't find anything around here -- though of course there is still a lot to search yet -- we will have to look elsewhere."

"People?" the colonel asked. 

"Yes," Jackson replied and he began to explain his theory.

"Daniel, stop, enough already," O'Neill said after a minute or so.

Observing their doppelgangers from behind the dune, Jack grinned at Daniel, who rolled his eyes and turned away. "All the same," Jack whispered.

By the pyramid wall Jackson smiled at O'Neill, dipping his eyes.

"Oh god," O'Neill whispered reaching out a hand to grip the back of Jackson's neck and pulling him close for a second before suddenly releasing him. It looked as if he had been about to kiss the other man and they stared at each other before the colonel quickly turned, heading back to the corner of the plinth. Watching him leave, Jackson let out an exasperated sigh.

~~

"Well that was certainly different," commented Daniel, eyes wide.

"Damn right. I ..he shouldn't be treating you --dammit! ...Him like that on a mission!"

"Jealous, Jack?" Daniel smiled.

"Envious of all the time I lost that he obviously won't," he admitted softly.

They were both quiet for a moment, lost in their own thoughts until Daniel said, "We'll have to help them, tell them what they need to know."

"Daniel, we've been through this, seeing us could just be too much of a shock. Anything else..."

"Less of a shock than seeing a huge ship land on top of this pyramid? Less of shock than ...well than me dying?"

Jack winced at that. "Oh god, Daniel."

"Wouldn't you want to save them from that? Especially these versions of us?" he asked nodding his head at Jackson as he stared towards O'Neill who had taken up position on the edge of the pyramid platform. 

Jack watched his counterpart for a moment before he commented, "Okay, we need to talk to them on their own if we can."

"Should have approached them before when they were alone, not gonna be so easy now," Daniel said thoughtfully.

"We'll get to Jackson first, the colonel will get distracted by his team and you only need a minute with ...with you to convince him that we are no threat and then he can convince his Jack."

"Just like I do you?" Daniel said sarcastically.

"This one broke him in quicker," Jack snarked back.

Daniel's bright smile faded as he said, "Sha're, I have to warn him about Sha're."

"Warn him?" Jack queried

"You noticed he was wearing the Eye of Ra?" Jack nodded and Daniel went on, "If he is anything at all like me he'll be sympathetic and want to help and before he realises it Sha're will be presented to him and she will consider them married."

"Oh fer cryin' out loud!"

"And if that happens, his sense of honour will demand he stay," Daniel said without conceit.

"You -- He wouldn't abandon..." Jack hesitated, his emotions roiling. He knew what was going on between their counterparts, and he couldn't imagine that if Jackson felt half what he believed his Daniel felt for him, he could ever leave his Jack. 

Sadly Daniel said, "I know, Jack I know but you see it wouldn't be a choice to Daniel, it would be a responsibility." He looked down, "I can be such a blind fool sometimes."

"Yes, you can," Jack agreed softly, shaking his head.

Just then a voice from below summoned the colonel and he instructed Jackson to stay where he was and the archaeologist signalled his compliance.

Jack nodded to Daniel, "Quick!" and then he slid down to the edge of the dune to keep a close eye on the others while Daniel hurried to approach Jackson from the other side of the dune where it was much nearer to the pyramid.

~~

Daniel was almost there when suddenly Jackson turned. He must have made a noise and alerted the man. What he saw obviously shocked Jackson for he went very pale and rigid, raising a hand as if to ward Daniel off.

Daniel lifted both his hands in mute surrender before saying quietly, "You're not seeing things." He waited a moment for that to sink in and then he continued, "I look exactly like you because I am you but from another world. Please hear me out?"

"You’re me?" Jackson asked softly, staring at him - this mirror image of himself.

Daniel guessed he was probably doubting his own eyes; perhaps noting the differences. Daniel's hair was longer, rougher cut and bleached a little lighter. Jackson seemed to panic for he suddenly turned as if to run. Daniel shot out a hand holding him back and when Jackson opened his mouth to shout Daniel clamped his other hand over his doppelganger's mouth.

"Don't call to Jack yet," his whispered in Jackson's ear, "we will talk to him in a minute. Together. I'm not asking you to trust me, just to give me a minute to explain. You have us outnumbered, we're the ones in danger not you. Just two minutes, that's all I ask, please?" 

Jackson stared at him and Daniel was struck by the fact that those blue eyes were not the eyes he saw in his mirror and it was so strange and yet it was still him. He hoped the other man could trust him. Slowly Jackson nodded and Daniel stared at him for another couple of seconds before he carefully removed his hand, praying he wouldn't yell as he released him.

"We?" Jackson asked nervously, glancing around him. 

"You'll see in a moment. I had to talk to you; I have to warn you -- you and Jack, Colonel O'Neill. You'll face great adventure and great danger and this mission is the beginning of both."

"Who are you?" Jackson asked totally confused. "I understand you say you are me? But how, unless ...are you somehow from the future?"

"No, oh god how do I explain this?" Daniel screwed his face up in confusion.

Without warning a form slithered down the dune towards them, saying quickly, "No more time, he's coming, Daniel."

Jackson started in shock, actually shaking a little this time. He stared and stared before he softly said, "Jack?"

Jack smiled quickly at him, and said, "Kinda."

"Move away from him!" O'Neill's familiar voice snapped from behind them. 

They turned to find themselves facing a raised weapon in the steady hands of a determined Colonel O'Neill. The sun was in his eyes and Jack doubted he could see their faces properly.

"No, Jack, it's okay," Jackson suddenly said.

O'Neill frowned and slowly moved a step to the right and his eyes opened wide and his mouth fell open in shock but he had enough self-control to tighten his grip on the trigger. 

"Who the hell are you?" asked a dazed O'Neill.

Jack took a step slowly towards the colonel, his hands out with palms upwards, doing his best to show they were no threat. "We're you. I know what you're thinking," he smiled a little deprecatingly at his double, "Really, I do! I know this is hard. Dammit Daniel," he growled turning to the other man. "I live with this and I still can't explain it."

"Well you'd better try and damn quick," the colonel growled, "my finger is getting awful tired." 

Daniel stepped forward and the colonel's face paled. It seemed he had been so shocked at seeing his own doppelganger he hadn't really looked at the second man.

"Oh my god, what the hell is going on? Daniel? Not you," O'Neill added quickly, moving his weapon to point at the other Daniel. "My Daniel," he said, indicating that his archaeologist should move over by his side, which the young man quickly did.

Daniel was relieved when Jack didn't retaliate and bring his weapon up; he just stood calm and still by his side, his hands still out where O'Neill could see them.

"I don't know, Jack, not really, not yet," Jackson said breathlessly. "He -- Daniel -- was just about to explain it when he, the other you, came sliding over the dune." He paused for a breath, "They say they are us, another version of us."

"Look," Jack said, dropping the conciliatory tone together with his hands, "We're no threat, we got here just before you did, came to help the people here. You are as much a shock to us as we are to you. We decided to ...introduce ourselves to you while we got the chance." He turned to Daniel and shrugged, "I remember this first mission and nerve-wracking is a good way to describe it."

"First mission?" O'Neill queried frowning.

"You remember it?" Jackson asked at the same time, eyebrows rising.

The colonel looked at Jackson and then back at them. "Are you us but from the future?" he asked.

"As I started to tell Daniel, no we are not from your future, we are not actually you. We are alternate versions of you from a parallel universe."

"Parallel universes? I read about that theory in a science journal," the colonel said thoughtfully.

"You read science journals?" Jack asked, grinning. "Well, Daniel, there you go, he sure ain't me!"

Daniel frowned at Jack. "Not now," he said irritably. He then lifted an eyebrow questioningly and after a second Jack nodded agreement to him. Daniel gave a small smile and then turned to the others.

"If you want to keep us covered you can," he said. "We have a story to tell you, it's kind of complicated but it's important. And one particular aspect you need to...." He hesitated, looking from one man to the other. "It's pretty obvious to us that you two... well if you're not yet, you soon will be."

"What the hell are you trying to say?" O'Neill interrupted.

"That you're together! Sheesh, Danny!" 

Jackson flushed red as he stared at his colonel, who just stared at his counterpart, his expression hard, though he did relax his stance and lower his weapon.

"Oh don't worry," Jack smiled, "ain't no avoiding it. Took us a while longer than you two, but there's no one else for me." Jack reached out a hand and rubbed the back of Daniel's neck, fingering the strands of his hair and the younger man couldn't help but arch into the contact.

Jackson coughed and asked, "What particular aspect?" 

"Let's get comfortable," Jack suggested and they all moved to the rear of the pyramid as safe from prying eyes as possible and they made themselves comfortable, two pairs of virtually identical men sitting opposite each other in the sand. 

Daniel began to speak, occasionally glancing at Jack for confirmation or explanation of any military aspect that needed clarification. He described how they'd experienced their first mission to Abydos over five years previously and he didn't pull any punches about the relationship between them at that time. 

The colonel looked puzzled, "And what the hell made you such a hard-assed prick?" he asked Jack.

The more sensitive Jackson commented, "That's not really important, in fact..."

However, it was Jack who interrupted him to ask the colonel in a gruff voice, "How's Charlie?"

Daniel closed his eyes and his counterpart watched as he gripped Jack's hand. 

"Charlie?" the colonel queried.

"Your son. Didn't you name him Charlie?"

"I haven't got a son. Never been married."

Jack sucked in a breath and leapt to his feet turning his back. "There's your answer, Daniel."

"I don't understand," Jackson said, looking from one man to the other.

Daniel said softly. "Charlie was Jack's son. He ...died just before the Abydos mission."

"Oh, don't leave out the important bit," Jack added harshly, his back still to them. "He shot himself with my gun!"

"Oh my god!" Jackson breathed horrified.

The colonel didn't speak; he just got to his feet and moved over to his double, reaching out a comforting hand. 

As his hand was about to land on Jack's shoulder, Daniel called out, "No! Don't touch him."

Jack turned round and found himself face to face with this doppelganger, no more than an inch apart. He backed away hurriedly.

"It's not ...wise to touch your double," Daniel said quickly. "There is something called entropic cascade failure. I'm no scientist so I can't explain the physics but let me just say that this is your universe and we don't belong here and our bodies will begin to react. We can't stay here for more than forty-eight hours and the closer we are to you the worse it gets."

"What happens?" 

"Trust me, you don't wanna know. Daniel experienced it a few times in another universe and it was as if he was being shaken apart."

"Another universe? How many have you visited? And why? If it’s so dangerous why don't you go home?" Jackson asked, each question falling over the other in his haste to ask them.

"Look, we can't go into all that. We don't have time. Listen. We thought we were safe in this universe, we've been here over a year but now we know you are moving out through the Stargates, well we'll have to leave. We came here to help the Abydonians. In our universe we have a history. They are good people who don't deserve to be under the thumb of an evil god."

Daniel forestalled any questions from his counterpart by quickly giving a potted history of Ra, the Goa'uld and the enslavement of the Abydonians. Jackson and O'Neill listened with growing awe and confusion and a lot of concern, particularly from the colonel. He wanted as much information as he could get about the Jaffa and their weaponry. They were both fascinated by the knowledge that the Gate didn't just go to this planet, that there was a whole network of Gates out there. Jackson was particularly excited at the possibilities.

"One more thing," Daniel said, "and perhaps the most important." He pointed to the medallion peaking out from his counterpart's jacket and Jackson picked it up and looked at it while O'Neill noticed it properly for the first time. 

"The eye of Ra. My Catherine gave me that too," Daniel smiled, remembering. His smile faded and he glanced over at Jack who took his hand and kissed it. Daniel smiled again and continued, "When the locals saw that they assumed I was some kind of envoy from their god and they treated me like royalty. They ...gave me a gift. Sha're."

"What's a Sha're?" O'Neill asked. 

"Sha're is not an it. She was the daughter of the Headman here, Kasuf. I didn't realise it until later but they considered us married. I did come to love her, really love her and after we killed Ra and freed the slaves, I stayed with her here for over a year. I ... I ...I then opened the Gate again and she was taken by the Goa'uld and later died. It was all my fault."

"That just isn't true, Danny," Jack said putting his arm around Daniel and pulling him close. Turning to the others, Jack said, "Look he doesn't want the Sha're who lives here to suffer like his wife did. Being a host to a Goa'uld is a fate worse than death. Having no control over your own body, being a spectator while you watch through your own eyes as you hurt or kill those you care for. If Kasuf sees that," he said pointing at the medallion, "he will want to pay tribute to you, ply you with gifts and offerings. It is even more imperative in your case than it was for us." He looked pointedly at O'Neill; Jackson's eyes were locked on Daniel whose eyes were downcast. "There are thousands of Abydonians here and you won't be in a position to refuse."

"You actually left him here?" O'Neill asked in gentle disbelief. 

"Yes, I did it for him. When I left ...well let's just say I was a different man and I left a friend behind. I regretted that for my sake but not for his. We found each other later, when the time was right for us."

Daniel looked up then and smiled at Jack. "Yeah and I wouldn't have it any other way."

O'Neill looked from one man to the other before he said thoughtfully, "Sounds as if maybe we should just go back through the Gate. Not disturb anything on this world. Why should we whip up a hornet's nest?"

Daniel turned to look at him, his eyes capturing the other man like a bug on flypaper. "Because Earth is the first world. Because one day the Goa'uld would come for you. The commodity they need most is hosts and humans are the ideal vessel for them. It has been thousands of years since they left Egypt but they haven't forgotten about you, they have a score to settle and they haven't forgotten the address. There is a room on this world that is full from floor to ceiling with Stargate addresses and one of them is for Earth. It might not be this year, this decade but one day they will come and you will have no protection. The only chance you -- the human race -- has is to be prepared. To be able to fight them at their own game and to win. We have been fighting for almost six years now. The battle is nowhere near over but we have had our successes. We go through the Gate to find technology, to make allies. You'd be surprised what is out there. Like I said to Daniel earlier, your adventure is just beginning."

"You're lucky he stopped at that, very short Dr. Jackson lecture," Jack said.

"Had to sit through a couple of those myself," O'Neill grinned back.

"Imagine five years of 'em!"

"Imagine five years of having to do what he says in the field." Daniel countered, winking at his counterpart who just laughed.

"If he is half as inquisitive as my Daniel, you're gonna have your hands full!" Jack grinned.

"Nothing against having my hands full with Daniel," O'Neill said but he wasn't laughing.

Changing the subject, Jackson said, "What will you do now? How will you get home? You haven't explained how you travel from one reality to another."

"No and I think perhaps we'll let you discover that for yourselves, if you ever do. Perhaps you will never have to know, it'd be better that way," Daniel said quietly.

"You're lost aren't you?" O'Neill suddenly realised.

Jack looked at him and gave a soft sigh. "Not lost, we just haven't been able to get back home."

"But you keep trying?" Jackson asked.

Daniel wondered if it would be easier to lie and just say yes; then he wondered it that was really a lie. Wasn't coming back to Abydos, even a different Abydos, just a way of trying to go home? "Yes," he said, smiling at Jack. 

The colonel checked his watch and whistled. "Better go and show my face or Kawalsky will have the cavalry out."

"We need to leave now anyway," Jack commented. 

"How?"

"Through the Gate."

"And how exactly do you propose to get inside without being seen? I sent a patrol out, but there'll be a couple of men left in camp even if the patrol hasn't returned yet which they probably have. Be a bit suspicious to send them out again just yet. My men are the best," O'Neill added with a touch of pride.

Daniel smiled at the familiar air of dignity in this carbon copy of his lover. "Don't worry, colonel," he said. "I know another way in."

"Where?" Jackson asked curiously.

"About halfway along either side, there is a narrow channel almost hidden against the plinth; about a thirty degree downward angle into a storeroom below the main chamber. Just enough room for one person at a time to work his way down."

"What's it for?" O'Neill wondered.

"Ah, that is the question," Daniel grinned.

"Yeah, there are similar passages in the great pyramid on Earth, not in the same position though. No one is sure what they are for either," Jackson added.

"I think in this case it has something to do with the ship," Jack commented.

"The ship?"

"Yep, the one that lands on top of this thing."

"Ah. I gotta see that," O'Neill grinned.

"Stay here and you will."

~~

After exchanging hesitant goodbyes and wishing the other pair luck in the uncertain future they were facing, Jack and Daniel watched as their doppelgangers moved around the side of the pyramid on their way back to the camp below. 

Daniel hoped they would be okay, he'd given his counterpart as much information as he felt safe revealing. It was difficult to know where to draw the line. He felt he had to warn them about Sha're and the medallion but how they would act on the information was entirely up to them. 

He also gave Jackson directions to find the Cartouche room, as he wouldn't be spending a year on the planet. Daniel had stumbled across it by chance and the odds of Jackson finding it without help in the short time he would stay there was probably about a million-to-one.

He turned to find Jack watching him.

"What?"

"Just wondering what you were thinking," Jack asked, cocking his head on one side.

"Wondering if I did the right thing. Wondering if I told him too little or too much? We'll never see them again so we'll never know though will we?"

"It's a fine line Daniel, it has to be. You could argue we should never have told them anything, just let them walk in blind."

"Let fate take a hand," Daniel sighed.

"Yeah, unless we are fate taking a hand?" Jack smiled.

Daniel raised an eyebrow, "Thinking again huh? You should do that more often."

"Nah that would spoil my rep."

"You have a rep?"

"Move it book-boy!" Jack growled.

"Book-boy? God, Jack that the best you can do?" Daniel groused as he slithered and slipped over the shifting sands to the opposite corner of the huge structure from the one their doppelgangers had taken.

"I've had a bad day," Jack grinned by way of explanation.

They reached the stone plinth again where walking was much easier. They hurried to the point roughly half way along that side and Daniel stopped as he reached the narrow channel between the plinth and the pyramid wall. 

With a quick glance at Jack, Daniel lay down and moving cautiously, he slid head first into the opening. It was narrow enough that he didn't simply glide straight down but wide enough that he wasn't jammed up against the sides. By judicious pulling and pushing he worked slowly down the tunnel. He heard the grunts that Jack was making behind him as he manoeuvred his body through the channel too. Daniel was glad that the passage wasn't either too long or at too steep an angle. It was difficult enough to negotiate as it was and it was with great relief that he finally reached the other end, where he just managed to catch himself before he fell out roughly three metres above the stone floor of the interior of the pyramid. A fall head first from there could have been really nasty.

"Wait, Jack," he said breathlessly. "Got to climb down from here. Just let me shift around, I'll have to drop..." Even as he spoke he twisted his body so that he could back out and he shimmied until he was balanced with his hands gripping the top edge of the opening and his feet balanced on the bottom edge. Carefully he moved his grip until he was hanging from the lower edge of the narrow opening by his hands and then he dropped to the floor below, allowing his bent knees and legs to absorb the impact. 

"Okay, Jack, your turn. The drop is about three metres so you'll need to turn."

Jack grumbled some kind of response but Daniel couldn't make out the words, not that he really needed to, he could guess Jack's opinion of having to enter the pyramid by this particular route. Daniel just grinned; he had spent half his life clambering in and out, over and under such structures. It was just par for the course for an archaeologist. Besides, he had no illusions about Jack's expertise in such tight corners, literally!

They had emerged into a small antechamber to the Gateroom and once Jack had finished dusting himself off, which Daniel thought was as much imaginary as factual, they made their way into the Gateroom.

"Er, Daniel, we haven't exactly addressed the whole problem of what the hell we do once we get back to Omega. Not sure if we can stay here now, in this universe. Entropic cascade and stuff."

"No, I guess Janet was right when she conjectured that distance might have some effect. It seemed that while they were on Earth and we were on Omega we were all right. Even our little trips to other planets were always short term so even if we did get too close we never knew."

"But now they are travelling through the Gate we'll never know when we could be too close. It just seems too risky."

They were at the DHD now and Daniel began to dial the address for Omega and as his hand hovered over the central crystal he noticed the expression on Jack's face.

"Jack?" he asked concerned as he pressed the crystal.

"I don't like the idea of going back through that fucking mirror. It will be like a toss of the dice and I was never good at gambling. I like to know I can beat the odds or I don't like to take the risk."

"Come on," Daniel said leading the way towards the wormhole, "We don't have a choice; we can't stay here any longer. All that matters is that we will be together, Jack. I might -- I say might 'cause I have to check something -- have another suggestion."

"Another suggestion, what?"

Daniel sighed, "I said I'd have to check something first, just wait. Tell you what, you make us some dinner and I'll do a little research."

"Research? With what? You don't have any reference books any more."

"No but you remember that notebook Danny, the first alternate we met, gave me?" Daniel explained, "It was just some notes which he managed to cobble together quickly in the short time before we had to leave. He said it wasn't much but he hoped it might help if ever we were in dire need. I think there is something in there that might just give us a chance." Daniel was still speaking as he entered the wormhole.

~~

OMEGA

"Come on Daniel, come and eat," Jack called to his lover who was sitting outside studying the note book that an alternate Daniel had given to him over a year ago. After waiting a couple of minutes without even an acknowledgement that Daniel had even heard him, Jack yelled, "Fer cryin' out loud, Daniel get your ass in here and bring that damned book with you!"

Daniel huffed but he did get up and go inside. "Not really hungry," he grumbled, sitting down opposite Jack. 

"You've not eaten all day, course you're hungry. Eat and then tell me what the hell you're looking for."

Daniel stared at Jack and shrugged admitting that his partner was right, he was hungry. Jack knew him too well for him to pull that one and get away with it any longer. He shovelled some food into his mouth and washed it down with water and then he said, "Sorry, Jack but I didn't want to say anything until I was sure."

"Sure about what?"

"That Daniel had given us the address to a planet, one we never visited, where there is another mirror."

"Another mirror? Okay, I'm not sure that is a good thing. I mean why would he give us that and why're you looking it up now?"

"I guess he realised that maybe one day we might need a back door, a fall back position; somewhere different to travel to other than Min's world." 

"Okaaaay, but we don't know how long we could stay here though, do we? We still have no idea how distance works in relation to the entropic cascade failure. We could be safe here for a long time yet. I hate this uncertainty!"

"But isn't that the whole point? Their next mission could bring them too close. Jack, we would never know until the day the entropic cascade failure hit us, and believe me, you don't want to experience that."

"So, what's he say then?" Jack asked nodding his head towards the notebook in Daniel's hand.

Daniel dropped his eyes, looking a little embarrassed. "I er ...skimmed this part before because it didn't seem important; you know, why would we need another mirror? Anyhow, trouble is, I'm not sure how safe this place will be."

"Whadd'ya mean?"

"It was the first time they found a mirror, during their first year. Apparently Daniel went through on his own before they knew what it was and found himself in an alternate SGC. He didn't say much about the world where the mirror is, except that the planet's surface is contaminated."

"Then why the hell did he give us the address!"

"Cause the Gate is underground and we should be safe at least for a while. If the worst comes to the worst we can always go to this world in that universe. At least then we would have a choice."

"A choice? For what?"

"Just a minute," Daniel said, unfolding a printed page that had been stuck between the leaves of the notebook. 

"What's that?" Jack queried.

"Part of a mission report," Daniel said distractedly reading the small print carefully. He smiled; his doppelganger obviously liked producing the same detailed reports as he used to, using a small font to get as much information down as possible. After a minute he re-folded the sheet and began reading the notebook again. "Damn, why didn't I read this properly before," he said suddenly.

"Daniel! What?" Jack asked, clearly frustrated with his lover’s vagueness.

Giving a rueful smile, Daniel explained. "I don't know if Danny suspected or if... No, he can't have known about the problem, not then," he frowned for a moment before with a quick shake of his head he continued. "Anyway from what he says here about his experience that first time and a second time when they used that mirror again, I think maybe there is something wrong with our mirror. Or maybe it could be the controller," he added thoughtfully.

"Words of one syllable would be helpful about now," Jack groused.

"Huh? Oh sorry. Just thinking how awful it must've been going home to find that no one knows you." Daniel's expression took on a wistful appearance.

"Daniel?"

"Right, umm, the mirror was taken back to Earth after that first time and they had cause to use it again to travel to another SGC. However, during the mission Danny was forced to search for their reality after the setting was lost. Though he saw many other versions of the SGC, he also found other destinations." 

Frowning Jack said, "So you're saying that our mirror is stuck, only linking to that same room? We should be able to go to other places? If we could find another mirror?"

"Yeah, sounds like it. I was just thinking that seeing as SG1 hasn't been anywhere yet the mirror could still be there on that planet here, in our universe. Maybe we should go and see?" 

Jack frowned again, obviously considering the idea. After a moment he asked, "So what's this place called then?"

Daniel grinned and replied, "Haven't got a name, just the address, P3R-233." 

"Sounds a nice place," Jack said sarcastically.

"So do we go?"

"I guess. Yeah, you're right as usual. It's too risky to stay here now and if this gives us a better option, then we have to go for it. "

Daniel nodded and then stared at his partner for a moment before saying quietly, "Sorry, Jack."

"For what?" Jack frowned puzzled.

"It was my idea to go to Abydos."

"True but again, for what are you apologising?"

Daniel opened his mouth but then closed it again. He had been thinking that if they hadn't gone and met their counterparts they wouldn't now be faced with having to leave Omega but that truth didn't negate the fact that they would have had to leave anyway when the first entropic cascade effects were felt. Whether they had met the other two or not wouldn't have affected the outcome. He had no need to apologise.

Jack watched Daniel's face, which was so expressive that he could clearly see when Daniel accepted that he was not responsible for fate.

Daniel grinned, "For wasting time talking when we could've been doing something better."

"Bet...ter? Such as?" Jack grinned reaching for Daniel to pull him in for a hard and passionate kiss.

They parted, each man breathing hard as another part of their anatomy also became hard. Jack began to nibble along Daniel's jaw as the younger man pressed their hips together when suddenly Jack pulled away and stared at Daniel.

Daniel frowned, frustrated because Jack had stopped. "What?" he grumbled.

"You said this PR-whatever wasn't safe?"

"Well, Danny wasn't too precise, he scribbled down addresses and references..."

"Yeah, yeah," Jack interrupted before Daniel went into full lecture mode. "If the planet is not safe, why don't we just move the mirror?"

"Move the mirror?"

"Yeah, why not? You said they moved that mirror to the SGC, after Danny went through. So, we go through to another universe, move that mirror to that reality's Omega and then we can take our time finding somewhere. The dialler controls where the mirror takes you, doesn't matter where the mirror is." Jack grabbed Daniel again, pulling him close, holding him tight to his chest. "I was just thinking about the other two, starting out, perhaps facing what we have, perhaps not. Two men who are us yet who aren't -- that made me think in terms of change and divergence, differences that perhaps make no difference."

"Why Jack, that is very perceptive," Daniel smiled pushing back from Jack enough to grin up at him.

"Didn't think I had it in me, eh?"

"I was thinking of something else in you actually," Daniel replied huskily pressing himself against Jack again. 

~~

OMEGA

The next morning Jack and Daniel got up late after Daniel showed Jack that he was very perceptive too, he knew just what brought Jack to the brink again and again so when he finally tipped over the edge it was a spectacular fall. 

They ate a late breakfast and took their version of a shower by diving and swimming in the pool that collected at the base of a small waterfall, the overflow from the pool forming another longer waterfall below. Daniel fended off Jack's advances, as they were already late for their planned start that day; he promised Jack he owed him a proper shower under the other waterfall the next day. Jack knew exactly what Daniel meant because the younger man had a thing for sex under the tumbling water. He loved the feel of it pounding against his body as Jack pounded inside of him. Jack took the rain check willingly; he had to believe they had a future, either on another Omega or even somewhere better. Yet, he knew as long as his future was with Daniel he would be happy wherever they found themselves. 

Still, he hoped they found another waterfall…

It took quite a while to gather up and pack as best they could all the things they would eventually need to take through the Gate to P3R-233. If, as they expected, they found the other mirror on the planet then they would only need to come back and take this stuff through. If the forty-eight hour rule applied then they had about eighteen hours left and in that time they would need to test the mirror and guarantee that the Stargate in that reality worked. They would also need to ensure the Omega in that universe was free of the curse of the Goa'uld Min. During the fifteen months on their Omega they had checked the mirror many times and had been relieved to find that more realities were devoid of the evil snake than were trapped under his heel. It hadn't been necessary or desirable to actually travel through the mirror on most of those occasions, it was usually clear from the state of decay or disarray in the room that Min was no longer around. 

When everything was prepared, stacked and ready, Daniel activated the Gate and input the address for P3R-233 and when it burst into life he stared at the open wormhole with a serious expression.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked quietly.

"As I'll ever be," Daniel replied. "I should feel something to be leaving this place shouldn't I? We've been happy here, probably as free as we will ever be but somehow it wasn't enough." He looked at Jack, a question in his eyes.

Jack didn't answer in words he just nodded and stretched out his hand. Daniel took it and then they walked toward the event horizon and passed through.

~~

P3R-233

Even though they expected the forsaken empty feeling of the underground base on the poisoned world, they still felt uncomfortable. The whole place felt cold and it wasn't the temperature, which was actually surprisingly ambient for an abandoned place like this one. Much of the technology was unrecognisable to the two men but there didn't seem to be much damage in the chamber below the planet’s surface.

Jack quickly assessed the place for threats and soon found an odd looking sign hung from one of the large chimney-like devices not far from the Stargate. He couldn't read it but he did recognise it as the Goa'uld language. He called Daniel over who quickly confirmed it was a warning for all Goa'uld and Jaffa to leave this world because of the danger of the radiation poisoning the surface above.

"Let's hurry," Daniel said. "The report said something about a small room off the Gateroom, some kind of laboratory Danny thought."

"There," Jack said pointing to an opening just off to the left and both men hurried into the darkened room which lit up as they entered. Daniel stared at all the artefacts and devices littering the tables and benches. Some of them still had labels attached.

"Look at this place," he said awed. "This is wonderful, a treasure trove."

"Not now, Daniel, we don't have time for this. There's the mirror, just like Danny said. Let's just find the controller and go check out another reality. We can check if the Stargate there is working. Then we'll come back, bring everything here and leave it safely piled here while we check out Omega."

"It all sounds so simple," Daniel said with a shrug.

"It’s like a logistical exercise, as yet another new beginning...." Jack's voice trailed off as he looked at his partner. They both hoped it would work out safely, their time here was running out.

Picking up the controller Daniel turned the mirror on and they looked at an identical room in yet another reality. 

"Do you want try this one?" Daniel queried.

"Sure, why not?" Jack shrugged.

Reaching out they both touched the mirror together and the familiar tingle flowed over and through them and then they were on the other side. 

~~

It was just like the room they had left, almost identical items on the surfaces, a few different ones Daniel noticed. He wished he had time to really study everything that he could see simply lying around.

"Look at this stuff," he murmured under his breath but Jack heard him.

"No, Daniel, not now." Jack was irritated with Daniel, would the man never learn? He was more important than any stuff!

"I do know but it's just such a waste. I could slip a couple of the smaller ones...."

"Daniel, it's not worth the risk, what if they are loaded with radiation or something. It's bad enough we have to spend time here, you really wanna put our whole future against a couple of rocks."

"Artefacts, Jack."

"I know, Daniel, I know but you're what's precious to me. Come on."

They hurried back into the main chamber and again found it pretty much the same as the one they had left. That same sign was there too though hanging from a different piece of equipment. The Stargate stood mute at the back of the room and the DHD nearby had never looked quite so much like a mushroom, like it was growing in the dark recesses of the earth. The similarity made Jack shiver, as he couldn't help but think of the dark earth of a grave.

"This place gives me the creeps though," Daniel suddenly said.

"You too, huh?" Jack grinned and then he realised that Daniel was frowning. Obviously something had occurred to him. "What?" Jack asked.

"Just wondering if we ought to try the mirror now, try and find somewhere suitable?"

"And just how high would the odds be?" Jack asked sardonically.

"Yeah, you're right. It could take weeks, months," Daniel sighed.

"Well thanks for that positive outlook," Jack groused.

"You started it!" Daniel grinned.

"Fer cryin' out loud. Daniel, just dial the gate. Let's see what we got this time." 

Daniel moved to the DHD and watched as Jack checked his P90 one last time then as he hefted it across his body Daniel dialled the address for what they now called Omega. This was the most dangerous part of their plan; what he wouldn't give for a MALP. 

The wormhole settled back inside the stone ring and side-by-side they stepped through, Jack leading with his weapon. Daniel also had his Beretta out ready and though he hated having to use the thing, that didn't mean he wouldn't or that he wasn't very proficient with it when the need arose.

They walked through the event horizon onto a new world and immediately moved to opposite sides of the Stargate platform. The first thing they saw was that the area around the Gate was wildly overgrown. Daniel turned back to look at the Gate and it was obvious that the undergrowth had encroached on even the Gate. There were of the remains of some type of tendril on the lower outside edges of the Gate that had been burned away when they had activated it. The same tendrils were criss-crossed all over the platform.

"Well, I guess no one has used this for some time," Jack observed. He was feeling really good about this place now but it wouldn't do to count his chickens. They still had to see if there were any natives living here so they headed for where they knew the city to be on all the other versions of this world they had visited. 

Everywhere they walked there was more evidence of an abandoned or perhaps a world never settled by anyone? The place was lush but totally uncontrolled and filled with wildlife of all kinds. 

Eventually they reached where the city walls should be and it was clear that once there had been something here but it had been blasted out of existence long since. There were a few remains of broken walls, none more than half a metre high and as they made their way towards what had been the centre of the city even the council building and the huge temple/palace of Min was little more than rubble.

"Well," Jack said, "guess there's no mirror on this world any more."

"Unless it’s buried under all that," Daniel wondered.

"Either way, there’s no one here and we can move in. Have to make do with the tents first off this time though, no broken down stone rooms to live in while we build something better."

"If we stay here that long. Who knows what we might find through the other mirror?"

"True but we need a back up plan. This could easily be our new home."

"Let's go and get the stuff then," Daniel said turning back towards the Gate.

"Okay. Just one thing though," Jack said following him closely. "After we get everything through I think the first thing we should do is check out our bathing facilities, you know make sure the waterfall is there..."

His back to Jack, Daniel's grin widened. 

~~

They had a heated debate over whether they ought to take the mirror through first or their supplies. Jack wanted to take the supplies initially but Daniel thought the mirror was important. 

"Daniel, everything is important. We need all our stuff to be able to survive there until we can build a better shelter and lay down supplies."

"But we need the mirror too, to try and get home."

"Fer cryin' out loud, I know that! But home might just have to be that planet."

"Okay, okay, supplies first then the mirror."

It took quite a while to get everything from the original Omega via the Gate to P3R-233 and then through the mirror for yet another Gate trip to the new Omega but they finally made it. Everything was piled up beside the Stargate and the two exhausted men collapsed in a heap.

"God, we've got to move the stuff to the new living area yet," Daniel grumbled. "And that's not counting the mirror," he added wearily.

"Look," Jack said, "it's gonna be night here soon. Let's just camp here for tonight and we can do the final move in the morning. I really need to scope out the site anyway." Look for that waterfall.

"Yeah, okay, I'm hungry anyway."

They set about putting the tent up, grateful that it was a simple procedure because it was one of the SGC models given to them by General Hammond when they had to leave the alternate version of the SGC they'd visited while Jack had recovered from his torture. Hammond had been very generous giving them as much in the way of supplies as he could. They'd literally had nothing but the clothes -- for that, read rags -- they'd been wearing when they had managed to escape from Min and his Jaffa. 

Jack had decided they ought to keep as much of those supplies in reserve as they could, not knowing when, or if, they would ever find another home or even any further help. That now proved to have been excellent foresight by the colonel as everything they had built for themselves had been left behind. All the game they had killed and stored away, the home they had built and the few small luxuries they had created from Daniel's anthropological knowledge and Jack's survival training. They would have to start all over again and those supplies were now their lifeline.

When the morning came Jack agreed that they should go back to P3R-233 to collect the mirror and bring it safely back to the planet. They hadn't yet decided where to place it, certainly away from the Stargate and nearer to their eventual campsite. They hoped the location they'd had on the original Omega would work here too; that had been a secure location, out of sight of the city and the Gate with plenty of water and game nearby.

It was a fairly quick trip to and from P3R-233 but manhandling the mirror away from the Stargate on Omega took some time and muscle. They stopped to rest when it was far enough away from the Gate and out of site just in case anyone else should happen to come through. Even though it was obvious it had been a very long time since anyone had travelled to this world before they had arrived, they had long since learned not to leave anything to chance. Just their luck for another Goa'uld to arrive with a Jaffa army!

As they rested for a while before their job, Jack said, "Daniel, remember what you said about Danny travelling through the mirror the second time?"

"Yeah, so?" Daniel said, leaning back against a tree with his eyes shut.

"Well they went through to the SGC and when he was flicking through he saw a lot of other versions of the SGC too and I was thinking why don't we try and find another SGC in the mirror."

Daniel opened his eyes and turned to look at Jack. "I had wondered about that myself but I wasn't sure how safe you'd think that was. You know, suddenly appearing in the middle of a top secret base."

"Yeah sure, that's true but if they have the mirror that's gotta mean they have experience in its use. Maybe in exactly the same way, you know, their Daniel getting lost. Even that second time too. Whatever, the point is they should at least know who or what we are."

"Even if they don't recognise us, even if they don't have a Jack and Daniel there," Daniel commented excitedly.

"Which would make our life easier eh?" Jack grinned.

"Maybe," Daniel said thoughtfully. "If they've never known us would they accept us?"

"It's a moot point anyway. First we have to find an SGC and I guess it'll take some time to find one we might be able to stay in, the odds are we'll be there already." Jack said resignedly.

"We're not in our universe," Daniel pointed out quietly.

~~

They had been camping on the planet for a little over a week. At first they decided not to do too much work making this world their new home, hoping they would have success through the mirror but so far they hadn't found a single SGC. Jack was beginning to get disheartened and was talking about clearing an area in preparation for building a cabin. They had found a site very similar to their previous home but whereas on the original Omega they had found a clearing in a small wood, on this world everywhere was overgrown with trees and scrub brush. Jack said he had plenty of time to kill and after another fruitless day with the mirror he left next morning carrying his axe. 

They found the waterfall, both waterfalls in fact though the one filling the pool wasn't as fast as the one on the other planet, making the run off into the larger cascade less spectacular. It was no less fun to 'bathe' in it though as Jack discovered when he called in his rain check! 

Jack started clearing the land not far from the top pool, planning to build on this side of what would eventually become a clearing.

He knew Daniel would join him later to help but he was futzing with the mirror first, as he did each morning. He had developed a routine now where he would spend a short time after each meal fiddling with the delicate mirror controller trying to find a version of the SGC. He was so set on that, that he bypassed every other possibility he saw. Jack still backed him up in the plan but privately he didn't think it would work. The more he thought about it the less he believed the SGC would keep such a potentially dangerous artefact at the base. Not necessarily because they wouldn't want to -- any Carter would love to play with the thing, he thought with a grin. No, the real reason was the NID.

Just then Daniel arrived carrying the second axe.

"No luck eh?"

"No, for a moment I thought perhaps I had something but it was just a storeroom somewhere. I did wonder for a moment... but there was nothing to identify it as the SGC," he admitted sadly.

"Might have been Area 51," Jack said, slightly reluctant to burst Daniel's bubble.

"I considered that," Daniel said frowning.

"You did?"

"Well that was where the mirror had been before it was brought back to the SGC when Danny used it for the second time."

"And you didn't think this worth mentioning because...?" Jack grimaced.

"I did ...didn't I?" queried Daniel, his brow puckered as he thought about it.

"Er, no!"

"Oh, sorry," said Daniel, sheepishly. "Anyway it was brought back to the SGC and Danny saw, oh I guess at least a dozen other SGCs through it before the Jaffa caught him."

Jack stared at him.

"Didn't I mention that either?" Daniel asked quietly. 

Jack's lifted eyebrow was enough of an answer.

"Well he escaped so let's forget that," Daniel said very quickly as if that would make Jack ignore what he’d just said. “I think we ...I should be able to distinguish Area 52 from the SGC."

"What's with the 'I'? I know I've been a bit ...irritable..."

"A bit," Daniel grumbled.

Jack ignored that and ploughed on, "You find anything that you think is promising then you call me and we study it together. No way do we risk going through if it could be Area 52. If you think it might be a storeroom at the SGC then we find confirmation or we don't go through."

"Yes sir, colonel sir!" Daniel replied getting to his feet and standing to attention.

"Crap, Daniel," Jack said standing too and grabbing the younger man to pull him against his chest. "I'm just ...I don't," abandoning that line of thought, he continued, "Sorry Daniel, I didn't mean to make you feel like you’re on your own. I need to be acting, don't have your patience. Just call me and I'll come running."

"That just for the mirror?" Daniel grinned.

"Bastard!" Jack laughed.

The next few days continued apace. Daniel checked the mirror, moving the switch on the controller infinitesimally through one reality after another, many of them very similar to those that had gone before. Knowing it could take a long time didn't lessen his frustration. Jack had told him not to worry because they could make a good life for themselves on New Omega as he insisted on calling their new home. 

Problem was, as much as Daniel would like to feel settled here with Jack he knew it wouldn't be enough in the long term, not for him nor for Jack. Oh, in the short term yeah, Jack loved it but Daniel could still remember how he would get from time to time over the last fifteen months, no matter how busy they were just surviving. He was like a cat on a hot tin roof. Jack of all people had an elemental need to do, to help, to protect. He didn't always recognise it in himself but Daniel did in oh so many ways, and not always the obvious like saving the planet.

So Daniel kept trying, two or three times a day he would sit quietly in front of the mirror. It had been almost two months now since they had arrived on the planet and the morning came when Daniel's frustration boiled over and he twisted the control almost all the way round. He got to his feet and almost turned away in disgust but he forced himself to look at what was on the other side of the mirror.

Damn, just another storeroom! Then something caught his eye, a flicker of light, suddenly there and suddenly gone. Then he realised what he was seeing, it was the tip of a lit cigarette. Someone was smoking, in the dark of a storeroom. Okay so it could be anywhere people smoked. Not Goa'uld or Jaffa certainly, most likely humans. It could be Area 52, the dark drab storeroom seemed about right but then it could just as easily fit with the SGC he thought wryly. 

Daniel saw the dim light fall to the ground and disappear as the cigarette was stubbed out and slowly there was a sliver of light as the door opened and then more as the light from the corridor outside flooded the room as the smoker stood for a moment in the entrance, presumably talking to someone out in the hallway. Daniel's eyes tracked the man's movement - he was sure it was a man but he couldn't tell much else as the person was little more than a silhouette. Then he took the opportunity to scan the interior of the room while the door stayed open and there was illumination. 

What he saw took his breath away.

~~

Jack was sweating profusely and just debating whether he could tempt Daniel to join him in a trip to the waterfall, just for a shower, you understand. He put down his axe and reached for his water bottle when the radio squawked into life.

"Jack! Jack!"

There was only one reason Daniel would yell for him like that when he was experimenting with the mirror.

Jack grabbed the radio, already on the move when he answered, "I'm on the way!"

Could Daniel have actually found it, found an alternate SGC? Jack hadn't said anything to Daniel but his secret doubts that they would ever find it was part of the reason he was working so hard to try and build a new life for them here. He understood only too well Daniel's desire to return to the SGC, any SGC seeing as how it seemed impossible to ever return to their home. He shared Daniel’s desire, though he felt that perhaps he could enjoy a life of 'retirement' with Daniel if there was no other option, more easily than the younger man could. It wasn't that Daniel didn't love him enough to just be with Jack, but his intellect was such that he needed always to be experiencing, to be learning and the simple life that Jack could enjoy wasn't enough for a man like Daniel. Well, if his lover needed to return to civilisation, even if it meant fighting in a battle for their very survival then Jack would try and ensure that they could both return.

These thoughts were running through Jack's mind as he finally dashed into the small clearing where the mirror was set up. He saw Daniel pacing restlessly up and down in front of it. It looked to him just like another storeroom, this one so dark he could hardly see anything.

"What... this? You yelled to me for a darkened storeroom?" Jack was exasperated.

"No, no when I called you it wasn't dark. The door was open and light flooded in and well it was there, just there," Daniel pointed, his finger shaking as much as his voice.

"What, Daniel? What was there?"

"Mine. They were mine, just lined up in a cardboard box lying on its side," Daniel answered distracted, his voice low almost as it he were talking to himself.

"Daniel, look at me. What did you see?" Jack said, firmly in colonel mode.

Daniel reacted to the commanding tone and turned to his partner. Suddenly he smiled, "My journals, Jack. All lined up, writing so like mine on the spines, numbered just like the way I do."

"In a storeroom," Jack said thoughtfully. "You sure they couldn't have actually been yours. I mean they would have listed us as MIA, probably KIA by now. They would've packed away your stuff..."

"No, Jack, I said writing like mine, numbered the way I do but it wasn't my writing and it definitely wasn't my numbering system. He used Roman numerals, I didn't."

"You sure it was the SGC though?"

"Oh yeah, there was another box next to it, it was sealed with the SGC seal. It was labelled as 'Artefacts, tablets'. I would never have labelled anything so generically; I'm always specific with contents. Someone has packed my stuff up and stored it away. The mirror must be classed as an artefact too and kept at the SGC."

"It's just a storeroom, Daniel, could still be at Area 52 and they have just taken some of your stuff there. You could still be going through the Gate for all we know."

"No way, Jack. I would never let my journals go if I was still alive, you know that. Anyway I saw a couple of personnel, one closely but not his face unfortunately. They were both wearing SGC uniforms. It was the SGC."

"And you think you're dead?"

"Yeah," Daniel replied softly.

"So you want to try going through?" Jack knew the answer even as he asked the question.

"I'll follow your orders, you know that."

"I know, that wasn't what I meant," Jack frowned.

"I know. You're worried that it will all be for nothing and you're trying to protect me again. You can't protect me from life, Jack."

"I can't help trying," Jack said softly, "but neither will I stop you doing what you need to do. Let's get prepared and then we go through. See if I'm dead too," he added with a wry smile. That, of course, was the biggest hurdle, the odds of them both being dead were ...he almost thought astronomical but that word reminded him of Carter so he quickly dismissed it…just too high, that would do he decided, especially as it was the first time they'd actually found an SGC.

~~

SGC

Stepping through into the darkened storeroom, Daniel glanced at Jack before moving to where he knew his, no...the journals were stored. Whoever had placed them there had done so in such a way that they were accessible; the box was lying on its side with the front cover left off. He couldn't help but run his fingers along the soft leather spines, which he could hardly see in the darkened room.

"Not now, Daniel, you might get chance to look at them properly later," Jack commented. "Come on, we have no time to waste if I'm still alive."

Daniel moved quickly to join Jack as he reached the door. The colonel put his ear to it listening for any sound in the corridor outside. They fully intended to present themselves to whoever was in charge but in a time of Jack's choosing. Hearing nothing he quietly opened the door and stepped into the corridor, Daniel close on his heels. There was no one in sight. 

They had only gone a few steps when a door up ahead opened and a female sergeant came out. She was loaded up with stationery and had her back turned towards the two men. Jack glanced at Daniel and the young man smiled in return.

"Sergeant Hobson?"

The woman turned, a smile forming on her face even as she did so but when she saw who stood behind her the smile froze as the blood drained from her face. The supplies tumbled unheeded from her nerveless fingers. 

Jack assumed that her shock was at the sight of Daniel but then he realised that after a long look at Daniel, her eyes were fixed on him. 

"Get a grip, sergeant," Jack said firmly but kindly.

"Yes, sir," she answered automatically, her voice shaking nevertheless.

"We'll stay right here, sergeant," he continued calmly. "Now, go to that phone," he said pointing to the wall at the end of the corridor behind her, "and inform security of our presence."

Backing up slowly, seemingly unable to take her eyes off them, she reached the telephone and pressed the buttons at last pulling her eyes from them as she spoke quickly and at some length into the device. Before she had stopped speaking the alarms were going off.

It wasn't long before the corridor, which usually saw only a modicum of traffic, was filled with SFs under the command of Major Sachs who, on seeing the men standing quietly as they leaned against the wall, seemed unsure what to do.

"Take us to the general, major," Jack subtly ordered. 

Hearing O'Neill's voice snapped the man out of his fugue and Sachs drew himself up, now surer of his ground saying firmly, "Sorry ...sir." The hesitation in giving Jack the respect his rank demanded showed the man's confusion. "You will have to accompany me to the cells."

"The general's command?" Jack queried then added, almost as an afterthought, "Hammond?"

"Yes, sir. You will surrender your arms," he added firmly. 

Rather reluctantly Jack handed over the P-90 as Daniel passed his sidearm to one of the SFs.

Then with the major in the lead and the SFs surrounding them, Jack and Daniel walked along the corridors and travelled the elevators of the SGC to the holding cells. Wherever they moved, people stopped and stared. A few remembered to salute Jack as he passed, a couple of airman faltering even as they did so. Daniel nodded in answer to the comments and smiles sent him along the way. 

If they needed any proof that Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson were known and respected in this version of the SGC they had it in the reaction of the people passing by. It also seemed pretty clear from the shock and surprise of everyone they saw that they weren't supposed to be here. It looked as if not only Daniel was dead in this reality but probably so was Jack.

Major Sachs had gone on ahead by this time leaving the captain to lead them to the brig where they were taken into the large room with the barred cells. They were separated and placed in the two adjoining cells. Sachs and Captain Brewster stayed just outside the cells but inside the room and Jack knew that two SFs would be outside in the main corridor.

Jack moved to the bars separating him from Daniel and observed his lover who had been particularly quiet ever since they had left the storeroom. He was presently standing in the centre of his cell facing towards the front and Jack knew the moment he became aware of being watched. Daniel's demeanour changed and he turned to look at Jack with the ghost of a smile on his lips. Jack immediately relaxed.

Just then the door was opened by an SF and General Hammond walked in to stand just in front of the pair of cells where he simply stood and looked at first one man and then the other, studying them closely before turning to the major to say, "Take them down, major." Without another word the general left.

"Nice to see you too, general," Jack's voice drifted after him and the general smiled to himself. He'd wondered at the quiet seemingly well-behaved man on the other side of the bars, so unlike the Jack O'Neill he’d known.

~~

For a moment Jack was puzzled by the general's parting order to the major but he didn't have much time to think about it as Sachs unlocked his cell and motioned him out as the captain pointedly opened the door revealing two armed SFs waiting in the hallway. The message was clear. Jack glanced at Daniel and the archaeologist shrugged; they didn't have much choice and both men knew it. Next Daniel's cell was opened and he joined Jack as they followed the major out of the room followed by Brewster and the two SFs.

Jack soon realised where they were being taken and was not a bit surprised when Dr. Fraiser greeted them as they walked into the infirmary. She turned on her heels without a word and led the way towards the rear of the infirmary where the two men were shown to cubicles on opposite sides of the ward. Major Sachs stayed with Jack while the captain followed Daniel into the other cubicle. The two SFs stood a little farther back in the centre of the infirmary observing both men simultaneously. 

Dr. Fraiser gave Sachs a hard glare and he got the silent message loud and clear, keeping a close eye on his charge but staying back near the curtain well out of the doctor's way. 

Across the aisle, Daniel was trying to engage Captain Brewster in conversation, doing a variation of his meet and greet, ‘we are friends’ spiel with accompanying smile but the man resolutely ignored him, not even making eye contact. With a sigh Daniel subsided and at that moment a nurse stepped in to hand him a set of scrubs to change into and, as he took the set of clothing from her, he couldn't fail to notice the odd lingering stare she gave him.

Jack was enjoying the major's discomfort, as one who had been on the receiving end of Fraiser's disapproval more times that he cared to admit. Jack couldn't help the grin that broke out over his face, as turning to Dr. Fraiser he said, "Oh, I have so missed that. You're the same in any universe, eh doc?"

Janet looked a little taken aback at that comment and Jack couldn't understand why.

"Doc?"

Shaking off her unease at treating another Colonel O'Neill, she picked up a clipboard and began to write while he changed into his scrubs. When he was ready she proceeded to give the colonel a very thorough examination. 

"Not gonna talk to me? It's not like the Dr. Fraiser I used to know to be scared of anything," Jack said into the heavy silence.

She snorted at that and Jack knew he had her. "Hardly scared, colonel. I'll admit to being a little uncomfortable examining a ..." she stopped suddenly.

"What, doc? A dead man?"

Her eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"Wasn't positive until this moment but let's just say we had a pretty good idea that both Daniel and I are dead in this reality."

"You actually came through that mirror?" she said, not really asking the question.

"Yep."

"With Daniel?" she asked, her voice soft as she spoke his name.

"Guess you'll be checking him out next," Jack replied smiling. It seemed every Janet Fraiser was charmed by Daniel Jackson.

"Yes," she replied businesslike again.

"How'd I die? Not in my bed certainly," Jack asked a minute later and he was surprised to see her hands freeze mid-examination and shake for a second before she regained control and began again. For the first time since arriving here he felt a frisson of anxiety.

She didn't answer him but continued with her examination.

"Doc, are Carter and Teal'c still here? I mean they didn't die too?" 

She smiled hearing the hope in the colonel's question, "No, they’re fine. They are off world at the moment."

Jack nodded, relieved and yet he wondered how much like his friends these alternate versions would be.

A minute later the doctor instructed one of the nurses to take some blood and then take the colonel for an MRI while she went to see Daniel.

Daniel had heard the odd snatch of conversation between Jack and Janet Fraiser but not enough to tell precisely what they had been talking about and he was glad when he saw the doctor coming to examine him, perhaps he could find out what was going on. The Janet Fraiser he'd known had always been a good friend.

As she approached he smiled at her and the petite woman stopped and stared at him. 

"Janet?" he asked puzzled. Behind her he saw Sachs take Jack and the nurse out of the infirmary and he didn't need to be told where they were taking him. MRIs were standard procedure after being off-world and they were certainly from off-world.

She smiled but somehow it seemed brittle, forced. "Just getting used to seeing you again," she explained.

"We were right then," he said quietly.

She didn't pretend ignorance to what he was referring. "Yes, the colonel said you expected your ...doubles here were already dead."

He nodded and then asked, "What happened?"

Janet stared at him and said in an oddly inflected voice, "That's not for me to tell you."

He frowned, "Why not?"

"It will be up to the general to decide on your need to know," the captain interjected.

Just then the telephone rang and after a moment one of the nurses came to the cubicle.  
"Dr. Fraiser, the colonel's MRI is ready for you to look at on the computer screen."

"Thank you, Stevens, will you take bloods and when you've finished take Dr. Jackson for his MRI?"

Brewster moved away to speak to the two SFs, the three of them standing where they could keep him under surveillance.

"Nurse Stevens, isn't it?" Daniel asked. He thought he'd recognised her earlier when she brought the scrubs but he couldn't remember her name then. 

She gave him a brilliant smile. "Yes, Dr. Jackson it is and I can't tell you how odd -- wonderful but odd -- it is to see you again and looking so well!" She looked down at his arm as she drew blood. "You wouldn't understand, well of course you wouldn't, what a stupid thing to say but you know what I mean, you always seem to know what everyone means even when they don't say it out loud." 

Daniel was tempted to interrupt her but suddenly realised he might learn something if he just let her waffle on.

"It really was terrible," she went on, checking and labelling the syringe as she talked, "and we were all grateful -- for his sake you understand as well as ours when he succumbed sooner than expected. They say no way is a good way to die but there are certainly easier ways..."

"Nurse Stevens!" Dr. Fraiser's voice cut across the nurse's rambling and the woman flushed, as she swung around to face a very angry chief medical officer. "We will talk later, lieutenant."

"Yes, doctor."

Daniel was only half-listening as Fraiser instructed the nurse to go and tend to one of the other patients, preferably one who was unconscious and wouldn't be bothered by her garrulous nature. He was wondering what exactly had happened to the Daniel of this world and he also wondered if he really wanted to know.

~~

A couple of hours later General Hammond was waiting in the briefing room for the prisoners to be brought before him. The verbal report from Dr. Fraiser confirmed that both men seemed in good health and there was no sign of any Goa'uld in their bodies. She was as positive as she could be from what she had seen and from what they had said that they were indeed alternate versions of Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson. She added that she would need DNA results for confirmation, though, as an aside, she commented that she wasn't sure of course if there would be any variation in a doppelganger from another universe.

When Jack and Daniel finally arrived it was to find the general on his feet behind his usual seat at the head of the table. As they walked in each man automatically moved towards his usual seat either side of the general only stopping when the major moved up beside his commanding officer and stood at ease silently reminding them that this was not their SGC.

"You can leave two men on duty outside major, that will be sufficient," the general ordered.

The major stared at the colonel for a second, a silent warning, before acknowledging the order and retiring.

"Please sit, gentleman," the general invited, taking his own seat.

"Good to see you again, sir," Jack smiled a little warily at the man who looked exactly like his old commander.

Once they were alone, the general sat back comfortably in his chair, eying the two men before him, noting the condition of their uniforms, the clean yet too long hair, particularly Dr. Jackson's. The colonel still smiled and yet there was something in his eyes that was all too familiar. Hammond studied Daniel, his eyes roving quickly but thoroughly over him before turning his attention to the colonel's face trying to see behind the mask.

Finally, Hammond spoke, "I would say, Colonel O'Neill that this is actually the first time we have met."

"Ah yes, that would be true," Daniel said a little breathlessly. "We're not -- well we are but not exactly."

A gentle smile tugged at the corners of the general's mouth as he recognised a nervous Dr. Jackson. "You were found near the storeroom where the alternate reality mirror is stored. We don't have the activator any more so we are unable to operate it ourselves. You are the first who have come through to visit us."

"Well at least you know what the damned thing is, that makes the whole explanation thing easier," Jack said, relaxing in his seat. "Though whether it is more than a visit depends on what the situation is here," Jack said tentatively with a quick flick of his eyes at the general.

Deciding he could garner no more information without asking questions, Hammond said, "It seems from your overall appearance gentleman that you have had some...adventures shall we say. Would you care to elaborate?"

"Before we do that general," Daniel said with a quick glance at Jack, "can I ask you to confirm that our counterparts here are dead?"

"That's a little more direct than I expect from you, doctor," Hammond said with a slight smile.

"I'm sorry, sir, but it's kind of important to us. Oh, you do know about entropic cascade failure?" he suddenly added.

"Yes, son, I do and you will be safe here." His tone of voice changed, the sadness palpable as he continued, "I am sorry to say that in my world you both died about four months ago and..."

Suddenly there was the sound of a few raised voices, a clattering as someone hurried up the metal stairs from the Control room, and then suddenly a very alive and excited Sam Carter stood at the top of the steps. A split-second behind her and, in his own inimitable way, just as excited stood an outwardly sombre Teal'c.

Jack stared at his two long dead friends and heard Daniel's sharp in-take of breath.

"Our apologies, sir," Teal'c said, "but we heard that..."

Carter was too excited to wait, saying, "It's true, I could hardly believe it when I heard. I was in the locker room and..."

"Major!" Hammond retorted.

"Sorry, sir," she snapped to attention but her eyes kept darting from one man to the other. "I just had to see, it's so wonderful. Oh, I know... it's not really them, I mean it can't be but..."

"If I wanted your contribution yet, major, I would have sent for you."

Carter looked suitably contrite but her eyes were still dancing with excitement.

Sighing Hammond said generously, "Come and sit down, both of you." 

They sat down, next to their erstwhile team mates, Sam next to Jack and Teal'c beside Daniel.

"Our visitors were just about to tell us their story and I think it may end in a request?"

Carter darted a glance at Teal'c and the Jaffa gave her a slight nod. It was more than they could have hoped for -- providing of course these two men really did share the same characteristics as their lost and lamented friends.

Jack smiled at the man whom he'd always hoped was a friend as well as his commanding officer. "Yes, sir I think maybe it will." He turned to Daniel. "You were right, as usual. I should know better than to question your theories, shouldn't I?"

Daniel grinned, "Of course!" Glancing around the room and looking at the copies of his two dead team mates -- correction, friends -- and the man whose leadership he respected so much, Daniel could hardly believe how lucky they had been. Now if they could just stay.

They began to tell their story, not glossing over anything. Daniel did most of the talking at first because Jack freely admitted he had little memory of his fight with and capture by the Jaffa until he was being dragged though the city by his heels by the First Prime of Min. It was Daniel who described the death of Teal'c after first explaining how the Jaffa had told him of Carter's death. The shocked glances between Hammond, Carter and Teal'c were eloquent of their feelings but no one interrupted the archaeologist as he told his difficult tale.

Daniel explained how he'd sneaked into the palace in the guise of a native to rescue Jack. He faltered as he explained the state he found his friend in and that in an act of what he believed was mercy he acceded to Jack's request to end his suffering. 

Teal'c raised his head as Daniel haltingly told how he killed Jack, eying the men with an odd expression on his face. Before anyone noticed he schooled his features to his usual calm expression and simply listened.

Jack put a hand on Daniel's arm at this point and gave him a squeeze, shutting out the gasps and murmured comments of the others. He never saw the long look directed at them by Hammond. 

Carter asked the obvious question, "But the sarcophagus?"

Jack took over then and went on to tell how he'd learned the hard way about the infernal machine of the Goa'uld and of his eventual rescue by Daniel and the others from the first alternate reality that the linguist had found. 

Listening, Hammond began to understand what it was they wanted and why. Perhaps more than they would want him to know. At that point the general called a short break and ordered some refreshments. It wasn't until Daniel actually smelled coffee, genuine actual coffee that he understood just how real this place was.

He held the hot mug in his hands, savouring the slight discomfort of the too-hot ceramic even as he lifted the beverage to his nose and breathed in the aroma. "Oh, god," he sighed.

Carter laughed, loud and long. "Oh I missed that, damn I never knew how much until I saw you with that." As she realised what she had said the expression froze on her face and she dropped her eyes.

"It's alright, Sam," Daniel said softly.

"No, it's not, it's not been alright since you ... since he died."

"That is correct. The balance has gone from our world," Teal'c said cryptically.

"You said they both died. What happened, was it an attack, off world?" Jack asked.

"I think that is a discussion to be saved for a later date, when I deem you merit security clearance," the general replied.

"But, sir," Daniel said frowning, "we already have security clearance."

"Not in my world, Dr. Jackson," Hammond said firmly.

~~

There followed two days of intense, detailed debriefings. Sometimes they were together as they answered questions, other times they were questioned separately and then their versions of events compared. 

It seemed there were many differences between the two realities, missions that didn't tally at all, or differing results. Like the first alternates they had met, this SGC had known of the sarcophagus from the very first mission. The Daniel of this world had also married and lost Sha're but Skaara had never been made into a host and still lived peacefully on Abydos. They had fought and defeated different Goa'uld, oh not every one was different; in both worlds they had defeated Ra and been attacked by Apophis. 

However, in this reality they had also met and succumbed to Hathor before they finally defeated her later. They had also defeated Seth who had apparently been living on Earth for centuries. Daniel found it remarkable that there may be two Goa'uld still existing in hiding on Earth in their universe. It turned out though that this SGC hadn't met, let alone defeated Khnum or Vulcan, nor had they ever encountered Min.

It transpired both universes had the same problem when it came to the pressure of changing of the goals of the original Stargate programme. The interference from Washington and its political machine was growing year by year and it seemed the NID was too much in evidence here too.

General Hammond was obviously pleased with their willingness to share everything they could and by the second day he allowed Dr. Jackson to roam about the archaeological department to his heart's content. He had been overjoyed to find that Robert Rothman was still alive here and the poor man was overwhelmed by the attention. In the end Jack had told him to 'can it' and, embarrassed at his own effusiveness, Daniel had apologised to Robert. They had settled in the corner of Daniel's old office, which was presently being used as a kind of library and compared notes. 

Meanwhile, Jack was closeted with the general while they discussed the more militaristic view of the war being fought among the stars. 

After a time Jack sat back as the general made a few notes. He studied the man who was so like his own General Hammond that he found it hard to imagine this was really a completely different man. Then, ironically he realised not so different at all. He was just as honourable and just as stubborn ...so no, not different at all.

"Sir?"

"Yes, colonel?" he said distractedly.

"I think we have been very patient, general."

At that Hammond looked up, a slight frown on his face.

"I think we have a right to know what happened, sir."

"A right, colonel? I see no 'right' involved at all in this situation. In fact, I'm not sure it would be doing you any favours and there is no real need for you to know is there, beyond the fact that your counterparts here are both dead?"

Doing them no favours, well Jack couldn't argue with that. He really had no wish at all to know how the Daniel of this world had died. Daniel risked death far too often and far too easily to make light of it. 

However, Jack had hardly been able to sleep since they arrived here and it wasn't just because he and Daniel had been given separate single quarters. Though that in itself wasn't conducive to a good night's sleep. He was so used now to sleeping either with his arms around Daniel or in Daniel's arms but they both knew coming back to the SGC that they could no longer live the kind of life they had grown used to and they had accepted that. They had to face a future of hiding their relationship and Jack still wasn't sure if Daniel realised the full extent of that. But, it was more than that; it was because Jack was beset by an over-riding fear of repeating whatever mistake had caused Daniel's death. He was less concerned about himself because the odds were he'd died trying to protect Daniel, though it was a bitter pill to swallow that he had obviously failed. He simply had to know what had happened, he had to stop history repeating itself, however impossible that might sound. In his life the impossible had become commonplace.

He knew he had to keep calm if he was going to persuade the general to accede to his request but he also knew his nerves were right on the edge and his anger was fighting to erupt. He had already had an argument with Daniel this morning. Of itself that wasn't unusual, except that Daniel usually knew what the hell caused him to lose his temper but this morning his partner was totally at a loss and Jack couldn't tell him. Daniel would only think he was being stupid and the trouble was that sometimes he agreed with that diagnosis. Life wasn't a series of circles; life had more branches than an entire forest! Their existence in this reality was proof of that. Yet he couldn't help the unbridled fear of history repeating itself and to prevent that he simply had to know.

Taking a deep breath to keep his feelings in check, he began again. "Sir, you may find this hard to understand but this is hanging over us like the sword of Damocles. We have seen so many variations that you begin to realise that anything absolutely anything is possible. I have to know ...he is my responsibility you know that, sir. I'm talking about more than the fact that he is a civilian, more than that he is a member of my team," he laughed harshly as he realised what he'd said. "He is all that is left of my team." He smiled deprecatingly, "You already know that we look after each other now..."

The general interrupted him and said, "I know how close you have become, you had no else to rely on. That is no longer the case, colonel."

Jack lifted his eyes to stare at the general. "Does that mean you are letting us stay? Accepting us as part of the SGC again?"

"I intend to recommend that to the President, colonel."

"Thank you, sir. That being the case, I see no need for you to keep the details secret any longer. Fercryin'outloud, why can't you simply tell me? Dammit, the fact that you feel you need to is creeping me out."

"Yes, he always was blunt and I see you are no improvement," the general said testily.

Jack raised an eyebrow and shrugged an apology.

"Colonel, if you want me to do as you request you would do well to remember your position," Hammond retorted.

Jack immediately got to his feet, "My apologies, sir, I meant no disrespect."

"I'll accept the apology this time, colonel but there's a line drawn that I won't allow you to cross."

"Yes, sir," Jack replied in his best military manner.

"Very well. I only intend to tell this story once so I'm going to send for Dr. Jackson. I also think that Major Carter and Teal'c should be here."

"Thank you, sir."

"Sit down, colonel."

~~

Ten minutes later they all gathered in the briefing room and the general opened the meeting by informing the others of his recommendation that Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson remain as part of the SGC. Immediately Daniel smiled at Jack and was confused by his partner's lack of reaction. Then the general went on to say that the colonel had requested and been granted an explanation of the deaths of their predecessors. Daniel glanced over at Jack again and the man still wouldn't meet his eyes. Realising just how tightly reined Jack's emotions were Daniel suddenly understood what had been going on with Jack for the last couple of days. 

Daniel had originally assumed it was just the uncertainty, the waiting to know if they would be allowed to stay in this reality. He had tried to talk to Jack that very morning, trying to make him see that he needed to be more conciliatory, especially with the general. Jack had bitten his head off telling him not to interfere in military concerns. After he had stormed off, still in a temper, Daniel had wondered if perhaps their forced separation was part of the problem. For over fifteen months they had never been apart, they certainly had never slept apart. Now he understood that Jack was worried about more than just that. He was dreading learning how they'd died, particularly him; that wasn't pride talking, Daniel knew only too well how Jack worried about him every second of every day. Damn the man, he'd never said a word. Sometimes Jack's protective streak was self-destructive. They were going to have words later, Daniel decided.

He was dragged out of his musing as Hammond explained the team had left on what seemed an ordinary meet and greet mission to an industrialised civilisation that promised much in the way of mineral and scientific exchange but it hadn't worked out like that.

"There was an ...accident off-world," Hammond continued haltingly. "Dr. Jackson's bravery saved a whole people from their own blind stupidity."

"Saved us too," Sam added softly. "We'd have died right along with them."

"But it cost him his life as he was bathed in radiation. He was brought back here," Hammond hesitated and looked at his half of the SG1 team before continuing. "He died a few hours later in the infirmary."

Daniel stared at Hammond, ice filling his veins. He knew what radiation poisoning could do to a human body.

Jack's mouth dropped open in shock and he looked at his Daniel needing to know that he was whole, alive and by his side. His hands clenched, opening and closing with the need to touch but he daren't. Taking a deep breath of relief he lifted his eyes to the ceiling above him, thanking whatever deity may exist that that was not their truth. For he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that if his Daniel had been faced with such a choice he'd have taken exactly the same action. What had he called himself earlier? A blind fool?

After a moment he frowned, "But you said they both died, what about ...O'Neill?"

Hammond glanced for a second at Daniel, who was looking at his hands twisting in his lap and then he turned his gaze full on the man facing him, the double of the man whose eyes he had watched fill with unaccountable pain when he'd finally accepted that there was nothing the doctors could do for Daniel Jackson.

Taking a deep breath, Hammond said, "Colonel O'Neill shot himself in the privacy of his office within fifteen minutes of Daniel's death."

~~

Daniel paced his quarters, a small room that suddenly seemed to be closing in on him. It had been hard enough learning of the method of his own doppelganger's demise, a more horrible lingering death he couldn't imagine, but to then learn that Jack had killed himself because of it. God! 

Of course the general hadn't exactly said that and Daniel had no idea of the relationship between their counterparts in this reality but he couldn't help but jump to the obvious conclusion that they too had feelings for each other -- correction he admitted thoughtfully, it seemed clear that Jack had had feelings for Daniel but of Daniel's emotional attachment to the colonel he had no evidence. He suddenly realised he needed answers.

He also needed to talk to Jack but the colonel had retreated to his room immediately following the meeting and promptly locked the door. Daniel assumed that Jack found it difficult to accept what he had learned in the briefing room and hopefully he would be able to get him to open the door later -- and open up to him. 

After that devastating statement, the general had refused to reveal any further information; he wouldn't even answer the question as to whether he knew why the colonel had taken his own life. He had simply stated he'd said enough and there was no need for them to know anything further. It was hard to say whether that meant that the general expected there was a relationship between the two men or that he simply accepted that the colonel couldn't face life without his greatest friend, probably the man he had failed to protect.

Daniel knew he had to talk to the only other two people who could possibly know the real truth about the relationship between the men, if anyone did. Question was; would they tell if he asked?

As he thought about it he realised that perhaps Sam was not the best person to talk to, not if he had another choice and he did. He would ask Teal'c first.

~~

Even as Daniel was thinking the problem through, Jack was pacing in his room and coming to much the same conclusion. If Hammond wouldn't talk to him then he would have to get someone else to. 

He opened the door of his quarters and almost ran into Daniel who was coming out of his room next door. They stared at each other and Daniel opened his mouth to speak as another voice interrupted.

"Ah Daniel, there you are. I was coming to talk to you," Rothman said hurrying towards them, slowing down as he realised Colonel O'Neill was with him. "Colonel," he added a little nervously.

Jack noted the man's reaction to him and wondered how he would feel if he knew that he had been killed by Jack in his reality. "Rothman," he acknowledged a little tersely.

Daniel glanced at Jack, his eyes holding a rebuke. Turning to Rothman, he asked, "What is it, Robert?"

"Er, if you have a little time I want to show you something. It could be important, I think."

"Go, Daniel. We can talk later. I have something to do anyway," Jack said turning away.

"Jack?" Daniel called after him.

"Later," Jack said, not turning round but just waving a hand over his shoulder.

Daniel debated going after him but decided it wouldn't achieve anything when Jack was in this mood. Perhaps later was a good idea. He turned to Rothman and the other archaeologist launched into an explanation of a piece he had found on a recent mission and Daniel did his best to give the man his full attention. 

Later, for his talk with Teal'c too it seemed.

~~

Jack stopped outside the door to Teal'c's quarters and suddenly he didn't know if he ought to do this. He was already pretty sure of the reason for his counterpart's suicide; he couldn't bear to live without Daniel either.

Suddenly the door opened and Teal'c stood there. He stepped back saying, "I have been expecting you, O’Neill. Enter."

Jack's eyes met his and with a nod he walked inside. It was little different from the quarters he'd known for many years. The furniture, what little there was of it, was arranged in a slightly different way but the circle of candles was just the same. Teal'c indicated he should sit on the floor and with a little difficulty he did so.

"Why?" Jack asked as he settled his tired body, watching with envy as Teal'c sat opposite him with an easy grace.

"Because the O'Neill I knew could not accept such an answer, leaving so many questions. You want to know more, you want to know what I know."

"And you'll tell me? You don't think it's better for me ...for us not to know?"

"I can understand the general's point of view but I do not share it. If you are to make a new life here then you will need to know what to expect, not only from those beyond the Gate but from those this side of it. You'll need to protect your ...friendship as they did; you need to know who to trust."

Jack stared at Teal'c trying to decide what he knew, to hear what it seemed he wouldn't quite put into words.

"What do you know?" he pressed.

Teal'c lowered his head in acknowledgement and answered, "O'Neill and DanielJackson were friends for longer than I had known them. They had bad times and good times, but through it all they always came back together until the day came when they admitted their true feelings to each other."

"They told you this?" asked Jack incredulously.

"No, it was not necessary. One who knew them well only had to look to see the truth. I do not know for certain if others saw, perhaps they did but pretended to themselves they had not, or perhaps they were too blind to see. It matters not. I saw the tension that was growing between my friends come to a head and I was concerned for them. Then, after a few days visiting my family, I returned one morning to find the tension replaced by a contentment between them. All was well."

"And this ...contentment didn’t bother you?" Jack asked warily.

"Why should it? It was life finding its balance; it was as it should be."

"Good."

"Yes it was and perhaps that was why. DanielJackson said on many occasions that it seemed life did not wish him to be happy."

"What? What do you mean?"

"The morning I spoke of was only a little over a week before DanielJackson sacrificed his life for an unworthy world."

"They only had a week?" Jack asked appalled. "God! No wonder he blew his brains out," he finished sadly.

Teal'c stared at him and Jack felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny. "What?" he asked when the man said nothing but continued to observe him.

"You believe you would take the same action in similar circumstances?"

His immediate reaction was that he definitely would; after all he had almost done so after Charlie had died. If it hadn't been for Daniel.... Then he remembered how many hours he had sat in Charlie's room contemplating but never actually carrying out the dark desire. Jack frowned not sure how to answer. Would he really have pulled that trigger one day? Or was it only that he'd have welcomed death, even helped it on its way but in a less direct manner? Would he have pulled the trigger if they hadn't recalled him? Damn, if he was honest he didn't know. He did think however that Daniel wouldn't have wanted him to die -- his Daniel but he was no longer sure if he was thinking about himself, his Daniel or the alternates.

Nodding at Jack's confused indecision, Teal'c said, "I think there was something more."

"What?"

"That, I do not know. But I think there is one who does."

"Hammond," Jack confirmed softly.

~~

Confusion warring equally with his frustration, Jack knocked on Hammond's door and not even waiting for permission he opened it.

"Colonel?" the general frowned looking up from a folder he was reading.

"Sir, I need to speak with you. I need answers."

General Hammond sighed. He had hoped but deep inside he knew that the colonel wouldn't accept just part of the story. "Close the door and sit down, colonel," he said wearily. "It won't do you any good to hear the rest," he continued not bothering with prevarication.

"It won't do me any good not to hear it. You have to understand it's like ... it's like it's my life and I have amnesia."

"But it's not your history and it won't affect your ability to continue here," Hammond replied.

Jack scrubbed his hand through his hair and tried again. "Sir, you're gonna want me to lead a team again, take SG1 again, yes?" When the general frowned but then reluctantly nodded, Jack continued, "You want me to lead Daniel in the field but how can I with that question hanging over me? I can't risk making that same mistake again. There's too much at stake for all of us."

"What makes you think that Colonel O'Neill made a mistake?" Hammond asked gently.

"Because he felt directly responsible for Daniel's death, why else would he commit suicide?"

"Was that meant to be a leading question, colonel?"

"Perhaps," he conceded, "doesn't make it less deserving of an honest answer, sir. I have to trust my instincts, you understand that and I feel it is imperative that I know. Unless ...is there something you have to hide, someone you have to protect? If it is Jack O'Neill then it’s all the more reason why I should know."

"Your mask is slipping, colonel, unless you are more different from my O'Neill, after all."

Jack slouched in his chair and said, "You referring to the dumb act? Always thought that was a good smokescreen but it's not the real me and you've known that all along."

"Yes, Jack I have," the general said with a wry smile which was at odds with the sad tone of his voice.

Jack raised his eyes at the change in Hammond's attitude and demeanour. He seemed more relaxed and yet there was a deep sadness in his eyes.

"Sir?"

Hammond sighed and pulled out a key and with it he opened the bottom drawer of his desk. From inside he pulled out a slim brown envelope and holding it as if it was very heavy, the general stared at it. Then he raised his eyes to look at Jack and the colonel was struck by the sorrow there.

"No one has seen this but me and the man who wrote it. It has to stay that way. With one possible exception but I will leave the choice of whether you tell Dr. Jackson up to you," the general said. He looked at the envelope one more time and then passed it to the other man. "It doesn't leave this office, Jack. I'll leave you to read it." With that the general stood and left, closing the door behind him.

Jack looked at the envelope. The answer was there and he felt a frisson of fear at what it might contain but he had to know. He carefully opened it and found a number of pages in his own handwriting. Taking a deep breath he began to read.

~~

Daniel was looking for Jack but couldn't find him. Teal'c had told him that he’d left him some time ago with every intention of speaking to the general and from what Teal'c had told him, Jack was determined this time to get an answer from Hammond. Daniel had been to the general's office but it was empty. He'd tried their quarters, Jack's office and then the archaeology department; he even tried the commissary but without any luck. He made for the control room hoping someone there knew where either Jack or the general were. He found General Hammond and as soon as he saw Daniel he took him aside.

"Where is he, sir?" Daniel asked not hiding his concern.

"I gave him permission to go up top; he said he needed to see the sky."

"You told him?" Daniel asked and it was almost an accusation.

"He insisted and he gave me some good reasons. I think perhaps you should go and talk with him," the general said. As the archaeologist hurried away, Hammond called after him, "And, Dr. Jackson, don't push him."

Hesitating at the soft words, Daniel frowned but nodded his understanding. As he walked away he worried over what Jack had learned that had sent him running to the surface and not to his side.

~~

Walking among the trees on Cheyenne Mountain, Jack couldn't get the image out of his head. He’d thought somehow he could run away from it but he should have known better. He cursed his own ability in writing succinct reports; the letter from the other Jack O'Neill had left little to his imagination. 

Returning from the mission with a badly irradiated Daniel Jackson, O'Neill had been distraught. He knew very well how lethal such a dose was and though he tried to deny the inevitable outcome, Daniel's own words after speaking with Dr. Fraiser had only confirmed his fears. Even Daniel acknowledged that there was nothing left for him except to die and Jack was infuriated by his friend's seemingly calm acceptance of his fate. Jack should have known better for with eyes full of emotion, Daniel had turned to him confessing that he had no wish to die, he had so much to live for and Jack had seen the truth of that in his eyes as he stared at him. He had no wish to leave the man he loved. 

Yes, O'Neill had admitted that early in the letter, telling Hammond that he and Jackson had been lovers for over two years. Obviously, Teal'c had been mistaken in thinking their relationship was new but Jack felt he understood; he and Daniel still had disagreements and arguments of epic proportions and sometimes one or both of them sulked for a while; that had not changed from the time before they were a couple. Teal'c must have seen one of their more serious disagreements and then later one of their more spectacular 'apologies'. Apologising with Daniel could be so damned hot. Jack shook his head to get rid of that image, now was not the time.

The following hours had been torture for O'Neill, watching the man he loved suffer terribly knowing he was powerless to help. Knowing it was only going to get worse. Dr. Fraiser had been very honest about that and she was now giving Jackson massive doses of painkillers and sedatives, admitting with great sadness there was nothing else she could do for him.

Each of Daniel's friends had sat with him for a while in the quiet isolation room. Sam said goodbye in her own way and retreated with tears still tracking down her cheeks. Teal'c had spoken quietly and reverently to the man to whom he felt he owed so much and then left, stopping on the way to place a hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack had never left the infirmary the entire time and he walked back into the room with heavy legs and a heavier heart. Dr. Fraiser had made it clear that it would take sometime yet before Daniel succumbed to the ravages of the radiation. 

And each second he would be suffering. It was tearing Jack apart; he didn't want to watch yet he couldn't leave.

He sat for a while staring at the completely bandaged figure of the man he loved, hardly believing it could be his Daniel. He spoke to him, whispering in his ear surprised when suddenly the eyes opened just a slit, just enough to see the blue irises filled with pain, silently asking for help. 

"Can you hear me, Daniel?" he whispered close to his ear and Daniel's eyes tracked him for a moment before closing again. "Daniel? Oh god, Daniel I love you," he breathed. He looked at the pain-wracked parody of his lover and couldn't stand the thought of what he must be suffering.

Janet had come in then and told him he needed to get some rest. He'd argued he could rest later and she told him to go and get a drink and come back in half an hour, as she wanted to check Daniel out anyway. He almost snapped back at her, check him out for what; to see which organs have failed already, which are... but he stopped himself. Daniel would've been angry with him.

He left as she wanted but he went straight to his office and he wrote the letter. 

When O’Neill returned he was ready. Janet saw him come back and asked if he was okay, he just looked at her. He couldn't say anything but she seemed to understand and just left him alone with Daniel who was even more mummy-like than before. 

Jack reached out as if to touch Daniel but instead pulled the pillow from beneath him.

"Goodbye, my love," he whispered as he placed it over Daniel's face and held it down. He looked at the monitor willing it to happen quickly before his heart broke. All too slowly it flat-lined and the alarm went off. Mechanically he dropped the pillow and kicked it under the bed. 

When Janet ran in he was just standing there staring and she pushed him out of the way.

He wondered absently if she was trying to revive Daniel but that made no sense. Then he realised she was checking his vitals, looking at the readouts. 

One of the nurses spoke, her voice breaking a little, "I didn't expect it to end so soon."

"No, I know," Janet said softly. "It's the first time I've ever known Daniel to give up."

Jack choked at that, stuffing his fist into his mouth in despair. She must have heard him for she spun round. "Colonel, are you..."

"I ..I ..." He took a shuddering breath. 

She took a step towards him, "Are you alright, sir?"

"Yes," replied Jack, his voice back under control. "I just ...have to go," he added backing away and she just watched him with an understanding expression.

Understanding? How could she understand when she didn't know? She probably thought he was too upset to see the body of his friend. The truth was he could no longer bear to see signs of life when he already felt dead. As dead as his lover.

He walked slowly back to his office weighed down with what he had done and just praying Daniel wouldn't hate him for it. He hated himself enough. He picked up the envelope he had addressed to the general and gave it to Sergeant Hobson who was passing along the corridor, instructing her to pass it along to the general.

There was nothing left to do now, it was time to go. O'Neill picked up the gun....

Jack's hand was shaking as he rubbed it over his face as if he could rub away the image of O'Neill holding the pillow to Jackson's face and waiting for him to die. Oh god....oh, dear god!

"Jack?"

Jack whirled at the sound of that voice, still thinking about their doppelgangers. He almost expected to see the ghost of Daniel Jackson and it was with dizzying relief that he saw his lover standing nearby, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Daniel," he breathed, closing he eyes.

"What's the matter? The look on your face, it was like you'd seen ..."

"... a ghost," Jack finished for him. "Yeah, I did."

"Jack," Daniel said moving closer. "Hammond informed me that he told you what happened to the other Jack. It's pretty obvious it's shaken you though just the fact that he killed himself was enough..." Daniel stopped as Jack squeezed his eyes shut. "Jack what is it? Please talk to me."

Jack turned away to walk to the edge of the clearing and stare out over the valley below where the lights were just beginning to ease away the dusk.

"Jack, you're scaring me," Daniel's voice was right behind him. "If you can't tell me, what does that say about how much you trust me?"

"Trust has nothing to do with this," Jack said angrily as he twisted round. "This is about me not you."

"Is it?" asked Daniel, his expression disbelieving. "Hammond told me not to push you. I know this has to do with me and if you can honestly tell me that it is better for me ...for me not to know then I’ll accept that. What I won't accept is you taking this on your shoulders and trying to protect me. We share everything Jack, the good and the bad, remember? Is this about you or is it about us?"

Jack stared at Daniel seeing his determination, his need to know. Wasn't that what had driven Jack to demand an answer of Hammond? As painful as it would be for both of them, what right did he have to deny Daniel the truth? 

"Dammit, Daniel, you're right. You have as much right to know about this as I do but ...well it's not easy. O'Neill left a suicide note for the general."

"So it wasn't just a spur of the moment reaction, he planned it," Daniel said thoughtfully. "Tell me everything Jack."

So regretfully, he did.

~~

Daniel watched Jack carefully while he talked and he soon realised just how much Jack was identifying with his counterpart. Daniel could understand that because from the time he had heard how and, more importantly, why the other Daniel had died he knew he would have acted the same way. He was even more sure after he’d spoken to Teal'c, having asked him for more particulars of the accident that had taken place. He soon realised that Hammond used the word 'accident' very generously; it was incompetence on the part of the scientists that had brought about the catastrophe and cowardice wasn't too strong a word for how they acted, or to be more accurate didn't act when the disaster happened.. And when Teal'c confirmed Sam's comment that they would all have died too because the whole team was in the city though in a different location from Jackson, then he knew he would have acted exactly the same way.

Haltingly Jack told him of O'Neill's feelings, his despair over Jackson's fate and the colonel's own choice to halt his lover's agony. Daniel understood only too well how the other O'Neill must have felt because he knew how much his own Jack felt for him, how his need to protect him was as natural as breathing. O'Neill would have felt he had failed Daniel at the worst possible time, leaving him alone with just an alien guide. O'Neill wouldn't have considered that it would have made no difference if he’d been there, for if he'd stopped Daniel from acting then they would have died together anyway. Could that have been part of it perhaps, that O'Neill believed they should have died together?

But in the end it didn't matter, not to them. The choices made by their alternates could only be a lesson and a warning for them and they had that now. All it did as far as Daniel was concerned was show yet one more time how they were meant to be together and to let them see how lucky they were in each other and how hard they must fight to stay that way. 

Jack's voice faded and he sat on the fallen log eyes downcast. Daniel knew he was still feeling some measure of guilt for what the other Jack had done.

"Jack," he said softly, kneeling in front of him. "It wasn't you but if it had been, if you wanted to free me from such an agonising death, I would never hate you. Never. I can only love you."

Jack leaned forward so that their foreheads touched. "Oh god, Daniel, I need you now, so much." His body burned to feel Daniel, to feel life flowing through his lover.

Understanding only too well, remembering the terrible despair he'd felt when he'd been forced to kill Jack all those long months ago, Daniel said, "Oh Jack, if only we could but we can't, not here. We don't even have a place of our own to go to, not yet."

"Not ever, Daniel. Not a place together, you know that."

Sighing Daniel said, "I know, I know only too well. There must be somewhere. You know the mountain Jack, is there not a place, any place that is not under surveillance?"

Jack lifted his head. Was there anywhere? A storeroom? Anywhere? He shook his head, "I don't think so. Not without checking first anyhow, this isn't my SGC, I really need to scope the place out more fully." Staring into Daniel's face, he groaned. "Fuck! I need to feel you, I need to feel you in me, around me, to know how alive you are, how alive you make me feel. Here, Daniel," he said desperately, grabbing hold of Daniel's biceps and gripping tightly, "we can find somewhere here. There are no cameras up here and no one will bother us now. Hammond knows we are talking. Please Daniel."

"Are you sure? I want you too you know that but I don't want to risk..."

"Don't care. I've never been more sure. I have to have you, now!"

Daniel grabbed his hand and pulled him along the trail for a short distance and then moved off into the trees where they were thickly packed. They wove in and out quickly.

"I hope it is here," Daniel muttered and then he smiled as they came to a small glade well hidden from view.

"This is perfect," Jack said scanning the place. "You knew about this place?"

"I found it on our Earth one day. We'd had yet one more argument and I went walking rather than hit you, which was what I really wanted," he smiled.

"I wanted to hit you a few times too because I really wanted to kiss you but I couldn't. I didn't understand then what I know now," Jack said moving closer.

"What's that?" Daniel asked huskily as Jack put a hand on the nape of his neck.

"That if I'd've kissed you, I'd have saved us both a lot of heartache," murmured Jack, pulling Daniel's head forward and taking his mouth in a bruising kiss that had Daniel wrapping his arms around him and pressing Jack to him as they opened to each other. Jack moaned into the kiss, pushing his hips into Daniel so the younger man felt his cock, already half-hard, digging into his thigh. Jack felt the heat of the man pressing against him, felt his heart beating under his hand as he caressed him through his tee.

Breaking apart, Jack demanded, "Get this off," pulling at Daniel's clothing and in a flurry of hands they pulled the clothing from each other until they were lying naked on the ground.

They kissed each other passionately as they rolled over and over in the rough grass fighting for position. They finally broke apart gasping for breath, both flushed and rock hard.

"I want you inside me, Daniel," Jack mouthed against Daniel's neck.

"I can't, I don't have anything. Unless you?"

"No, but it doesn't matter, do it anyway."

"God I want to but I won't hurt you, Jack."

"Daniel, it's alright, I want you to, I ..."

Daniel cut him off harshly, "Don't you dare! Don't you tell me you want me to hurt you! You have no reason to feel any responsibility for what he did. I love you and that is all I want to give you." 

Daniel rolled them both over again so he was on top and holding his lover's arms above his head, he began to move against Jack slowly building up a rhythm as their sweat and pre-come made the slide between them easier. Jack lifted his hips and undulated against Daniel grasping handfuls of the younger man's buttocks and squeezing as they moved faster and faster against each other. Daniel was kissing Jack's face and neck as the older man writhed and moaned and then gasped as Daniel bit down into the flesh of his shoulder, licking and suckling the tender skin. 

Jack felt his climax gathering and murmured unintelligibly to Daniel who took his mouth in a passionate kiss as he ground down harder against the man below him. He felt Jack stutter as his orgasm raced through him and the feel of the warm semen coating their stomachs was enough to release Daniel's own orgasm until his seed mingled with his lover's. 

Daniel was collapsed over Jack as each man gasped air into their lungs and tried to regain control of their bodies. 

"Daniel," Jack gasped, "can't breathe. Heavy."

"Huh, oh right," Daniel mumbled back trying to get his limbs to obey so he could roll off.

Finally they lay side by side, still panting a little and grinning at each other.

"Not perfect," Jack whispered, smiling, "but it'll do for now."

"Bastard," Daniel laughingly growled, "I'll show you perfect, I'll give it to you good when I can."

"Yeahsureyabetcha!" Jack grinned.

They lay still and quiet for a moment before Jack sat up looking for his clothes and then they dressed in silence.

"Can't help wondering when that will be," Daniel said wistfully when he was finally ready, "When we'll have the privacy of our own place?"

"Right now I'd settle for a damned hotel!" Jack grumbled. 

"Yeah," Daniel replied. "We got too complacent didn't we? Too settled in our own little world."

Jack grabbed Daniel's arm and swung the younger man to face him. "You do realise it won't be 'our' place, don't you?" he demanded. "Not any more," Jack added more quietly.

"Of course, I realise," answered Daniel frustrated. Did Jack really think he didn't know what they had signed on for when they agreed to try and return to the SGC?

"You still think it's worth it?" Jack pressed. Daniel just stared at him and Jack realised the archaeologist was getting pissed. "Hammond said he wants us back on SG1," he went on.

Daniel sighed. "Look, Jack I know exactly what we're facing, what sacrifices we'll have to make. I know how much more difficult it will be but we can make it work."

Jack nodded and then went on, "I'll see Hammond, tell him we've talked and..."

"Wait! Hammond. He knows about the other two, about their relationship. He could easily jump to the same conclusion about us," said Daniel, panicking.

"Maybe but he won't know for sure."

"And if he asks?"

"I can lie, I lie well," Jack shrugged.

"I know," Daniel grimaced.

Jack screwed up his face remembering that regrettable episode when he lied so well to Daniel that the other man thought he was leaving Earth to be with Laira. His capacity for prevarication had almost destroyed their friendship.

"What sort of new life will it be, if it is built on lies?" Daniel wondered.

"A safe one?" Jack mused but held up his hand in surrender when he saw Daniel's expression. "Okay, yeah I know, okay. If he asks I will tell him but hopefully he won't ask then I won't have to tell. However, I do have an ace up my sleeve."

"Which is?"

"Jack admitted in the letter that he and Daniel had been lovers for two years, right? And Hammond never guessed. Hardly affected the team then did it? It worked for them, why not for us?"

"Okay, he might buy that," Daniel said grudgingly. 

"If not..." Jack shrugged, "there are always more realities through the mirror."

"And how many do you suppose will have lost both of us? Or had both of us to lose? And how many days was I searching before I could even identify an SGC? I don't usually believe in fate but what are the odds? Jack, we have to try and make it work here if possible."

Jack stared at Daniel, he hadn't thought of it in those terms. He wanted to stay here too but not at the cost of his relationship with Daniel. Then he realised the other pair had made it work for two years and even when Daniel was dying no one had guessed, not until O'Neill's suicide note. They could do it. And if he was honest he didn't have that many more years in the service anyway; he knew that physically he was on the last leg -- no pun intended, he thought with a grin.

"What?" Daniel asked on seeing the smile.

"Sure, we can do it. We just have to stay aware until the day I have to retire. You know I can't go on much longer, Daniel. Two maybe three years and they'll medically retire me."

"So more time together," Daniel smiled.

"Yeah. Look, you go and get your office back and I'll see Hammond."

"You don't need me along for the ride?"

Jack grinned, "Er, no. Keep that thought for when we're alone."

Daniel laughed. They were almost back at the entrance to the Mountain complex and they took one last look at each other before entering the base where the rules said they couldn't be anything but friends.

~~

Hammond wasn't surprised when Colonel O'Neill appeared in the open doorway to his office. It had been some time since Dr. Jackson had left the base to search for him on the mountain top and the general guessed they'd done a lot of talking.

"Have you a minute, sir?"

"As I was about to go home for the night, about a minute is all I have," Hammond replied.

Jack straightened up as if to leave and Hammond waved him in, saying, "Come in, colonel, I want to know what you’ve decided. I assume you spoke to Dr. Jackson. Did you tell him everything?"

Nodding, Jack closed the door behind him and took the proffered seat opposite the general.

"Yeah. You know Daniel, sir, stubborn as ever," Jack said casually.

However, Hammond wasn't fooled. He knew how hard it must have been to tell everything to Dr. Jackson and he saw the tightness around the colonel's jaw. 

"Have you decided what you want to do?" the general asked.

"Yes, sir. If you still want us on SG1...?" 

Hammond looked a little uncomfortable as he said, "There is still one matter we need to discuss. In other circumstances I would never ask this question."

Jack felt as if there were a lead weight in his stomach. It had been alright talking about this with Daniel, calmly saying he would talk about it with the general but actually facing General Hammond, who was about to ask him that question, was something altogether different. His mouth went dry and he didn't think he could speak so it was with something of a surprise that he heard himself say in a fairly normal voice, "Sir?"

"I'm sorry, Jack but these are hardly normal circumstances, and I have to ask. Colonel O'Neill gave us his answer and in all conscience I can't ignore that."

Jack stared at the general for a long moment feeling strangely aware of a sense of peace that settled over him. He had already decided that whatever happened he would never give up Daniel, so the choice was no longer in his hands. 

He took a deep cleansing breath and began, "General, Daniel and I want to stay here and rejoin SG1 but you have to understand, sir, that means we," he said, not answering in words the question Hammond didn't quite ask. His eyes met Hammond's, clear and open, hiding nothing. "There is something else I would ask you to consider. O'Neill's own words confirmed that they had been ...together for over two years and you had no idea. I guess under different circumstances, they would still be going through the Gate while you and everyone else were happily unaware of their relationship, a relationship that never interfered with the team. They proved it could be done sir. I ask that you simply give us a chance to prove that we can do it too. If you can’t accept us under those circumstances then I'm sorry but..." he left the rest unsaid, he had no wish for the general to see his words as a threat but that would be up to Hammond.

The general sat quietly in his chair looking at the man sitting almost to attention in his seat. Jack's eyes still met his steadily while he waited for an answer. Hammond knew that if he went by the letter of the regulations then this was over here and now but General Hammond had never allowed the regulations to strangle him, he had always used his best judgement. He knew there was no better team leader than the man seated opposite him and this man had the added advantage of knowledge of what was going on out there that his SGC didn't have. It might be fifteen months out of date in his own reality but here it was brand new and the experiences both men had shared would provide valuable information.

Not only that, if he lost this Colonel O'Neill he would also lose another Daniel Jackson, a man who had proved what the word irreplaceable really meant. There was a whole department working for the SGC and they still couldn't do all that man had done. He was a consummate negotiator and that wasn't even his real purpose. His linguistic skills were legendary as was his feel for his chosen field of archaeology. And that didn't even include his own admiration and friendship for the man.

The SG1 currently claiming the title was a very pale imitation of the original team and Hammond would be a fool not to want to get it and the command back up to full strength. George Hammond prided himself on being no one's fool.

"Very well, colonel," he said leaning forward, arms leaning on his desk as his eyes bored into the other man. "This conversation never took place. I am going to take that envelope home with me and burn the contents." 

Jack sighed with relief and nodded his thanks at the general.

"Colonel, you and Dr. Jackson will retake your places on SG1. Where is the good doctor by the way?"

Giving the general a wry smile, Jack replied, "I ...er sent him to his office, sir. I told him to sort it out." He shrugged, "It should be an office, sir, not a library."

Hammond smiled, "True, colonel, true. Go and tell Dr. Jackson the news and I expect to see both of you at oh-nine-hundred-hours in the morning when we'll discuss where to send you on your first mission. Something simple first time out with your new team-mates I think."

"Yes, sir." Jack stood and turned to leave, halted by Hammond's voice. 

"Just one thing, Colonel O'Neill. I will only say this once." Jack turned back to face the man who was now his commanding officer. "If I ever see anything that gives me cause to consider this question again..."

"You won't but ...I will retire immediately, sir," Jack said firmly.

Hammond nodded and said, "Dismissed."

~~

Jack knocked on Daniel's office door and found him re-arranging the shelves. There were a couple of cardboard boxes on the desk so Jack assumed he was culling the books.

"Having fun?" he smiled.

Daniel jerked round at the sound of his voice and taking one look at his relaxed expression he smiled. "The general agreed?"

"Yep! Got to be on our best behaviour. He doesn't want to have to ask any questions."

"So you tell no lies?" Daniel said as he moved closer.

"That's it. I told him what you were doing here and he seemed to like the idea," Jack said backing away. It was just too tempting to be close to Daniel when he was tired and his emotions were just so near the surface. "Don't work too hard. The general wants us in the briefing room at oh-nine-hundred. Gonna run down some options for our first mission."

"We're part of SG1 again?" Daniel sounded as if he'd never quite believed it would happen.

Jack smiled, "Yeah, we are. Okay?"

"Briefings, MALPs, FREDs, getting chased by natives, shot at by Jaffa, threatened by snakes. What's not to like?"

"Reports?"

Daniel laughed. "I like reading reports."

"You like writing 'em, you're weird."

Jack turned to go and Daniel said, "Jack? What about Sam and Teal'c?"

"What?"

Daniel moved closer again and said quietly, "Do you think they knew? Shouldn't we tell them about...?" He glanced up at the camera.

Jack moved slightly so that his back was to it. "It's okay, no sound, remember." He sighed, "I'm not sure about Carter but I don't think she knows. Teal'c guessed but he was off on the time scale. He thought they'd only got together a week or so before they died."

Daniel stared processing that. "I see. I wonder what it was that allowed him to finally guess the truth, after all that time I mean."

"I don't know but it doesn't matter. They're not here anymore. We have to think about us now, our future."

"I am, Jack. If he saw it once, he might..."

"Daniel, he knows about us already."

"What? You told him?"

"I didn't have to. He just sorta knew. I guess he listened to our story and put it all together with what he knew about them."

"I'm glad he knows. I think we should tell Sam too."

"Whoa! Don't ask, don't tell. It'd be different if she guessed, but I can't tell her. That wouldn't only put me at risk but her too."

"You don't think she would report you, us, surely?"

"I'm not suggesting that. But Daniel, we don't know this Carter yet; I’ve hardly spoken to her. Have you? And remember she is honour bound to answer if she were questioned."

"I don't like lying, not even a lie of omission," Daniel said frowning. "And, no I haven't spoken much to Sam either but that doesn't mean she's not just like our Sam was. Is Teal'c different, Hammond, Janet?"

Nodding his head, Jack said, "I know, I know but think on this. The others never said anything or Teal'c would've known the truth. If I was to hazard a guess, their silence was to protect all of them. Carter and Teal'c as much as for themselves." Jack watched as Daniel assimilated that. "I know you want us to tell them now, but how would they feel if they learned now that their Jack and Daniel had been deceiving them for over two years?"

Daniel looked uncomfortable. He knew Jack was correct, he also knew he preferred not to lie but his alternate must have accepted the need.

"How about a team night, tomorrow night?" asked Jack. "We can get together somewhere, my quarters maybe and get reacquainted. Let's test the waters, see how like our Carter this one really is."

Daniel smiled, "Okay, that sounds good. It's past time we got to know them and stopped just thinking of them as our Teal'c and Sam isn't it?"

"Yep. Come on, Daniel, leave this for now. You'll have time to finish tomorrow." Jack moved closer and said, "I'd like to say come to bed but instead I'll say go to bed, see you in the morning."

"You trying to give me sweet dreams?"

"No, dammit, hot ones!"

"That's just plain cruel, can't make good on those."

"Yet!"

"Ever the optimist."

The thought flashed through Jack's mind, no, not always. 

Aloud he said, "Yeahsureyabetcha!"

~~

Sitting in his usual place at the briefing room table, Daniel glanced around at his new team. That thought made him correct his previous internal comment, it wasn't his usual place at this table but back in his own world. Yet this had to be his world now -- this was just too complicated. He realised he had to stop thinking about the other Jack and Daniel, stop making unconscious comparisons too. Everyone in the SGC knew the truth so they would be making enough comparisons without him adding to them.

It would have to be just then that the general asked him a question and he hadn't been listening properly to what Sam was saying. He knew exactly how Jack felt when he'd been caught out in the past, usually during his lectures! 

Deciding honesty was the best and probably easiest policy in the circumstances, Daniel said, "Sorry, sir, I'm afraid my mind was wandering. Thinking of other such briefings I've attended."

"I see," Hammond replied. "I guess that is understandable in the circumstances."

Jack muttered under his breath.

"Yes, colonel, you have something to add?" Hammond asked.

"Er, no sir."

"So, you don't believe that I wouldn't have been as understanding if it had been you whose mind was wandering?" Hammond asked proving that he'd heard precisely what the colonel had said. Sam sniggered behind her hand, which made Daniel smile too. Teal'c merely sat quietly and watched.

Smiling, Jack answered, "Er, no sir."

Hammond kept his expression blank but inside he was smiling. It was good to have these two back around his table. The general turned the conversation back to the mission. "I had asked if Dr. Jackson has any further comment on the ruins?"

"No, sir," Daniel replied. "I will be able to tell you more when I can study the writings in person. As I said I'm pretty sure it's Cretan in design except for the size, which could simply be an indication of their evolution since they were taken to this world. It is a shame there has been no sign of any occupation..."

Jack sat back in his chair and listened to Daniel going over his main points again, answering questions from Hammond and Carter. It was almost as if they had never been gone; as if this is where they had always belonged. Then he caught Teal'c's eye and he suddenly remembered that this was not the man whose life he'd saved, nor the Jaffa who had taken Daniel's wife as a host for Amaunet. His four years of memories of Teal'c had nothing to do with this man, yet how many of his memories were similar to his own? 

However, this was a man who knew of his relationship with Daniel. Jack then switched his gaze to Carter and wondered how she would react if she knew the truth about them and he reluctantly acknowledged that he didn't think she would approve. He hoped he could persuade Daniel that this was one time honesty might not be the best policy.

Finally, Hammond called the meeting to a close confirming that they were due to ship out the following morning at ten hundred hours, which would be about dawn on P5T-773.

As they left the briefing room Jack issued the invitation for Carter and Teal'c to join them for dinner in his quarters that evening. It had been a long-standing tradition with his old team, though of course it usually took place at his house. Occasionally they would meet at one another's homes or even O'Malley's for a steak dinner but more often than not it would have been at his house. 

However, no one commented on the unusual setting for their dinner until just before they separated when Carter said, "When you get a place, colonel, make sure it has a good yard."

"For the barbecue?" he asked.

"No, sir, to escape to when you and Daniel bicker over who is in charge of the kitchen!" she replied laughing as she hurried away.

"Hey!"

"Well, O'Neill, you are the only person I have heard of who can burn water," Teal'c commented and Daniel's laughter echoed down the hallway. 

"I think it would've been nice if you told them I did most of the cooking on Omega," Jack groused.

"Why spoil their fun?" Daniel grinned.

"Your turn will come, Dr. Jackson."

"Oooh really, when?" Daniel's eyes were not remotely innocent.

~~

Later that evening all four of them were crowded into Jack's quarters where they'd all had to squash around a very small table that certainly wasn't intended to seat four. They'd eaten a nice meal supplied most willingly by commissary staff after Daniel had explained the purpose of the dinner. Jack explained to the others that he'd sent Daniel along guessing that if he'd asked himself they'd probably have refused. 

"That's just plain stupid, you're the colonel, for crying out loud!" Daniel declared.

Sam laughed, "Now our Colonel O'Neill used to say that."

"So does this one," Jack grinned. "He just likes to pinch all my good stuff."

"Good stuff? Is that the best you can do?"

As soon as the meal was over they'd made themselves comfortable as best they could, considering there was only one comfortable chair in the room. Jack offered the chair to Sam and she tried to refuse citing his rank but he cut her off and promptly settled on the single bed, sitting side by side with Daniel. Teal'c was sitting cross-legged on the floor. 

Daniel was quiet most of the evening, content to sit back and listen and watch the reactions of the others. He had learned long ago that it was better not to ask direct questions but to let others do the talking as a good way of finding out what you wanted to know. Jack was a past master at getting people to talk. His relaxed attitude and corny jokes fooled a lot of people, even people who thought they knew him.

Jack was talking about relationships, comparing the people in this universe with their original one, a hopefully subtle way of finding out Carter's attitude to gay relationships. There were a couple of science geeks working with their Carter who, when they arrived were blatantly gay and she had taken them to one side and explained that they keep it off base. She neither approved nor disapproved but she wanted to protect them. It was somewhat ironic that her warning pushed them into spending time together off duty that led to a long-term relationship. 

When Daniel discovered the two men were also assigned to this SGC he suggested to Jack that he use them to gauge her reaction. It was soon clear that she had no idea of their sexual orientation and Daniel felt a chill skitter up his spine at the tone in her voice when she informed Jack that it was a wonder they hadn't been 'sorted out' by the jarheads on base. 

Daniel's eyes met Teal'c's across the room and it was clear that he understood what they were doing. He inclined his head slightly to Daniel and the archaeologist returned the salutation with a sad smile. 

After a while Jack slid off the bed saying he needed more coffee. "Anyone else want one? Other than Daniel that is, he never refuses," Jack laughed.

"Er, no thank you, sir. If you don't mind I'll be leaving now. I have a little work to do before we ship out tomorrow," Sam said getting to her feet.

"Okay, but get a good night's sleep, Carter."

"Of course, sir. Goodnight. See you in the morning, Daniel, Teal'c." She gave a quick smile before leaving.

"I think you have your answer," said Teal'c rising gracefully. He didn't explain the comment but then he didn't need too. "I will leave also. I wish to visit the gym to work off the meal and prepare for tomorrow. I think missions on SG1 will become interesting once again." As he reached the door he turned and looked from one man to the other. "My quarters will be free for at least an hour. I am glad it is not considered necessary for me to have camera surveillance. I enjoy the quiet privacy I am afforded." He bowed and left.

"Well I guess that answers the question about Carter," Jack commented as the door closed behind the Jaffa.

"It wasn't what I expected," Daniel agreed ruefully. "She's not the same as our Sam. Proves the point about nurture and not nature, I guess."

"At least we know we can trust Teal'c," Jack said, cocking his head to one side, "And, er, was that what I think it was, when he was leaving?"

"It was, if you think it was an invitation to use his quarters," Daniel smiled.

"Sweet! What're we waiting for?"

~~

Jack and Daniel walked to Teal'c's room on Level 25, the colonel casually checking there was no one else in the vicinity before letting themselves in. 

There were a few candles fitfully lighting the room with many more as yet unlit scattered on the floor and on various surfaces around the space. There was little furniture, a small table, one cabinet and against the back wall a single bed. It was covered with scatter cushions and it was unlikely that Teal'c ever used it for anything other than sitting.

Daniel was looking at Jack and he smiled when the older man's inherent need to threat assess finally brought his eyes back to him. 

"We don't have a lot of time Jack, let's not waste it."

"Always smart, my Daniel," Jack breathed as he pulled Daniel in for a passionate kiss. Daniel opened eagerly and they tasted each other as their bodies pressed closer and closer, their erections brushing each other through their clothing. "Oh god," Jack murmured as they broke apart and he swiftly began to pull off Daniel's shirt and lift his tee.

"Jack, what do you want? Do you still want..."

"You, in me. I've been desperate to feel you since we got here."

Hands were moving faster and faster, getting in each other's way as they hurried to remove one another's clothes.

Daniel suddenly released Jack to ask, "Did you bring something? I've got a tube of sunscreen in my jacket."

Jack grinned, "I've got something better. Massage oil," he added taking a small bottle from his pocket as he spoke.

Not wanting to lose contact with the each other, they stumbled across the room to the bed and collapsed amongst the cushions, which scattered everywhere as they rolled over and over until Daniel was lying across Jack. They kissed as hands skimmed over heated skin eliciting gasps and moans.

Daniel released Jack's mouth and kissed and nipped along his jaw and then down to where his neck joined his shoulder, Daniel mouthing the tender flesh. Jack's hands were running up and down the younger man's back and across his shoulders and up and down his upper arms. As Daniel bit into the sensitive skin, Jack arched his back and groaned and Daniel's cock jumped at the erotic sound. 

Daniel slid lower down Jack's body kissing and nipping the skin as he moved. He circled Jack's sensitive nipples with his tongue and then licked and kissed each one in turn before he took one between his teeth and worried at it as Jack writhed and moaned under his ministrations. Daniel felt Jack's cock pushing against his belly and smiling he released the nipple and continued down his body dipping his tongue into Jack's navel and then kissing his taut belly. At the same time his hands were skimming over his lover's hips and thighs. 

Jack's head was thrashing from side to side and one hand was grasping handfuls of bedding as the other reached blindly for Daniel. When he couldn't find the younger man, Jack opened his eyes and pushed himself up, reaching out to stroke Daniel's hair and sliding his fingers through the long silky locks. Daniel lifted his head from where he was kissing Jack's belly and smiled at the hazy look on his lover’s face.

Smiling, Daniel asked, "Where's the oil?"

Jack let go of his hair as his hand scrabbled round the bed searching for it. Daniel laughed as the few remaining cushions were thrown out of the way until Jack triumphantly held the bottle aloft. Grinning he threw it to Daniel, "Here, do your worst."

"Oh, it won't be my worst," Daniel said opening the bottle and pouring some over his fingers, "you always bring out the best in me," he continued, leaning over to place the bottle on the floor. 

Giving Jack what could only be described as an adoring look he lay between his legs and caressed his lover's inner thighs as Jack collapsed back on the bed. Daniel cupped Jack's balls one at a time rolling them between his fingers even as he leaned forward and licked Jack's throbbing penis, which jerked in approval. 

"God, Daniel, stop teasing," Jack groaned.

Smiling Daniel gave the tip one last lick before he swallowed Jack whole even as he released the testicles and reached along his perineum to seek out his opening. With well-lubed fingers he circled the hole, slipping one finger inside before sliding it in and out. Jack was now incoherent, repeating Daniel's name amongst repeated murmurs, curses and imprecations to god. Daniel continued to lick and suck his lover's cock enjoying the feel of the heated flesh in his mouth. Jack began to buck unable to stop himself from trying to thrust and Daniel pulled back a little while with his free hand he pushed Jack's hips back down. Leaving his hand there to keep Jack's hips as still as possible, Daniel took his cock again, sucking him in deep as he pressed a second finger inside, opening him more in preparation.

Jack loved it when Daniel went down on him like this and as he felt his lover's fingers working inside him he couldn't help the deep moan that escaped him. Then a flash of fire burst inside him and his toes curled as he felt his orgasm begin to build. 

"Oh god, again," he muttered and Daniel pulled back almost releasing his cock as his fingers strove to find that special spot deep inside his lover. 

As Daniel stroked his prostate again, Jack shuddered and called out his lover's name as his climax raced through him and Daniel greedily took Jack in his mouth again swallowing down everything that his partner gave him. 

When Daniel had milked Jack dry, he released his cock stroking his hands across the older man's belly and hips as Jack gradually came down from his high. Jack's eyes slowly opened and he smiled dreamily at his lover. As he watched, Daniel poured some more oil onto his fingers and quickly coated himself before edging forward between Jack's boneless legs. 

Meeting his eyes Daniel lifted Jack’s legs over his thighs, "Ready?" he asked softly.

"And waiting," Jack smiled.

Daniel took his engorged cock in one hand and lined himself up with Jack's opening and then lifting his eyes to Jack's he pushed in, slowly at first watching his lover's face to make sure everything was fine. Jack closed his eyes in ecstasy and dropped his head back as Daniel breached him, feeling each ring of muscle give until the younger man slipped inside and with a firm push slid all the way in.

Jack opened his eyes again and watched the concentration on Daniel's face as he pulled out almost all the way and then thrust in again as his lover bore down to meet him. Daniel built up a steady rhythm and smiled in triumph when Jack arched off the bed with a guttural moan as he brushed his prostate time and again.

Jack was chanting over and over, "Yes, Daniel, yes, yes, Daniel, yes." His eyes were squeezed tightly shut and he had a death grip on the bedding. 

Daniel lifted Jack's legs a little higher to get an even better angle and he leaned over to capture Jack's mouth as he slammed inside hitting the prostate full on. He swallowed Jack's scream, knowing it would come when he hit his lover's sweet spot just so. The heat of Daniel's orgasm gathered low in his belly and he pulled out and thrust back in one last time filling Jack with his hot seed. 

Jack released the bedding and grabbed Daniel tightly, kissing the life out of him as he felt his lover fill him. There was nothing in the world like the feeling of Daniel so deep inside that he never knew where Daniel ended and he began.

As Daniel softened he slipped out of Jack’s body but he was still held tight in his lover's arms, just the place Daniel wanted to be as he came back to himself. Jack was kissing his face and neck, murmuring nonsense to him. Daniel loved it.

"Back with me?" Jack asked a moment later.

"Think so," he replied, pulling back a little so he could see Jack's face. "Feel better?" Daniel asked smiling.

"Oh yeah, feel so alive. I missed that, missed you," Jack said.

"I've been right here," Daniel smiled, hand over Jack's heart. 

"Yeah."

"That'll have to last for a while, sorry to say," Daniel said, his hand lazily caressing Jack's chest.

"Maybe not too long," Jack smiled. "I asked the general to help us find somewhere to live. Not together of course, but maybe not too far apart."

"You asked him to find us homes near to each other?" Daniel asked incredulously.

"No but if he gives me a list of places to look at what's to stop us getting something each in the same area?"

"You are incorrigible!"

"Yep, that's why you love me!"

"I love you in spite of it!"

Jack kissed him and then he rolled over and sat up.

"Jack?

"Unless you want Teal'c to find us...."

Daniel sighed but clambered out of the bed and sorted out his clothes and began to dress.

"Maybe Teal'c will let us..."

"No, Daniel. As much as I'd like to ...this has to be a one-off. It's too risky. We've finally found a new beginning here. We can wait."

"You're right, I'm sorry. We're adults, at least I am. Never sure about you, think you're in your second childhood," grinned Daniel.

For once Jack was speechless.

~~

Teal'c was waiting patiently in the Gateroom for Carter to complete her final check of the MALP results with the general in the Control room. The rest of SG1 had already had a final look at the images but Carter insisted on doing just one more check. Hammond humoured her.

Jack and Daniel sauntered into the Gateroom presumably sharing a joke as Daniel was laughing and Jack was decidedly pleased with himself. They both nodded to Teal'c and Jack looked up at the Control room window and on seeing Carter still there with the general he turned back to Daniel. He did a twirl with his fingers and with a sigh Daniel obediently turned round.

"This really isn't necessary and you know that," he groused.

"Humour me," Jack replied. He leaned in closer and whispered, "This might be the last time I get to see you close up with this pony tail. Hammond wants you to get it cut."

"What? You told him no, didn't you? I've got used to having it long again but..." He didn't need to add that the main reason he liked it long was that he knew how Jack loved to run his fingers through it.

"Actually I told him I would talk to you," and when Daniel raised his eyes, Jack added softly, "I remembered how I loved the way you looked in a bandana."

Sam walked into the Gateroom and on seeing Jack straightening Daniel's straps as they were deep in conversation, she smiled. This was familiar. She still felt guilty about her melodramatic assumptions last evening, after all the guys had been friends for years and this pair had only each other to rely on for quite some time. It wasn't at all surprising that they were so close. 

With a smile she reported to Jack, "Everything is still looking good, sir." 

He nodded giving everyone a final check before looking up at the general in the Control room. 

"Okay, people, you have a go," instructed Hammond, smiling as he leaned over the microphone.

The newly formed SG1 looked at one another, smiled and as one they turned to walk up the ramp.

Sagely, Teal'c said, "O'Neill and DanielJackson, you are like the ta'k shai katr'ik."

"What?" Jack asked.

Smiling, Daniel replied, "Like the phoenix, Jack, like the phoenix," his words fading as they entered the wormhole.


End file.
